Fight Till The End
by funnyforbunnies
Summary: Julie and the gang are back at Marucho's house! Interesting things happen at the house but things get even better when a portal opens between Earth and Vestroia, and even the most perfect relationship can have its problems. read and review shunxjulie
1. Just Like Old Times

Chapter 1 Just Like Old Times

"_I love you."_

"_I know! Like, you must have said it like a million times!"_

_The world was spinning around her and she was getting really dizzy._

_**Where am I? Who IS that calling out to me?**_

"_I love you. I love you," again the voice taunted._

"_WHY WON'T YOU REVEAL YOURSELF?" she finally screamed._

_Again the voice repeated, "I love you."_

"_Seriously, it's driving me insane, why won't you show your face? I am CLUELESS!" _

"_I love you."_

_**Are those the only words he knows?**_

"_I'm too lonely for this! Show…Yourself…pleaseeee…" She said desperately. _

_With that, tears welled up in her eyes. She just couldn't hold it in anymore. She fell to the ground. The tears flowed from her eyes like waterfalls. There she was. A pink mess on the ground. Yet, all the voice would say was, "I love you."_

"_I love you."_

_**If he really does love me, then maybe he would show himself and come out to comfort me.**_

"_I love you."_

_Then a figure moved gracefully behind the shadows, but not quite revealing its face._

"_It's me. Do you know who I am?"_

_She shook her head in dismay as more tears rolled down her cheeks. She reached out as if to try and grab the figure. He slowly stepped back, deeper into the shadows._

"_Come and find me…" _

With that Julie Makimoto woke up suddenly from her dream. Tears came to her eyes as she thought about who it could've been in her dream. _How is it even possible? No boy would actually fall in love with me. I'm an obsessive, ditsy, scatterbrain. Who would love that? _With that, Julie suddenly burst out into tears. _I know who loves me. The only one who ever loved me was Gorem. I could tell him ANYTHING and he wouldn't judge me. He was my Gorem and I was his Julie. I could share my deepest secrets with him and he wouldn't tell anyone. He was the only one who I fully trusted. _With those thoughts, she began talking to herself.

"Gorem…Gorem…Gorem…where are you Gorem? I'll never forget the day I met you. And I'll never forget the day we said Goodbye."

_Sayonara._

Julie picked up the album of that day with misty eyes. When she opened it up and looked at a picture of all of them together, a tear fell from her eye. Usually she was the happiest, bubbliest girl on the earth, but when she thought about Gorem and the long lost Bakugan Battle Brawlers, she couldn't help but go misty eyed, if she didn't start bawling even though she wanted to stay strong.

"Wow. That was 1 whole year ago."

Ever since that day she felt a strange emptiness in her heart. Julie wanted to forget that day. She hated living in the past. But that day just kept haunting her like a ghost. It just wouldn't go away.

"Why are there sad goodbyes? We should all just say goodbye as if we're all going to see each other again."

With that another tear came down her cheek. And another. And another.

"Wow. I miss them all so much. Maybe I should check the old Bakugan chat room to see if anyone is online. It would totally cheer me up like THAT!" she said, snapping her fingers and drying her eyes.

Julie hadn't seen any of the brawlers in person, except for Billy since that sad day 1 year ago.

She logged onto the Bakugan website wondering who would possibly be there after all this time, and much to her surprise, there were two other very familiar brawlers, logged on as well and in a chat room. Julie eagerly joined the chat with her old friends Runo and Marucho, only staring at them for a while before saying anything. Wow! Boy did just one year change them. Runo looked much more mature, and she had grown ten times more beautiful. Marucho, the little blode, was not so little anymore. He was actually beginning to look very handsome. The all too familiar faces of Runo and Marucho were not very easily recognized by the silver haired beauty. Little did she know, one year had changed her greatly too.

"HEY GUYS! LIKE, WHAT'S UP?" she shouted in her usual cheery voice after staring at them for a while.

"Hey Jules!" Both Runo and Marucho shouted simultaneously.

"Wow, I haven't talked to you guys in like forever! What's happening?"

"Well, I've been pretty busy lately and I'm finally getting some time off for 2 months so I was thinking about having you guys come up for like a month and hang at my place and—"

"OH MY GOODNESS! I WOULD LOVE TO! I MISS YOU GUYS LIKE SOOOOOO MUCH! Oh and by 'you guys', you mean like Dan, Shun, Alice, Run—"

"OF COURSE HE MEANS US! HE'S NOT GONNA JUST INVITE YOU AND NOBODY ELSE! JEEZ JULIE! SOMETIMES I WORRY IF YOU USE THAT BRAIN OF YOURS!"

"WELL EXCUUUUUSSSSSSEEEE ME! I'M SORRY THAT I'M A LITTLE EXCITED TO LIKE SEE YOU ALL AND JUST HAD TO DOUBLE CHECK WITH MARUCHO BEFORE I GOT MY HOPES UP! AND OF COURSE I USE MY BRAIN! THAT'S WHY I'M SO SMART!"

"HA! YOU? SMART? THAT WOULD BE THE DAY! YOU'RE SUCH A ABSENTMINDED—"

"Guys, calm down. Runo, she just had a question. And Julie, there's no reason for you to get all flustered. We'll all hang out together soon and I don't want any fights at my house so could you guys please make up?"

"Ok! Well I'm very sorry Runo." Julie said in her peppy voice.

"I'm sorry too Julie," Runo said with a small smile.

"Ok. So like Marucho, I'm gonna get to see everyone again? Just like old times?" Runo rolled her eyes at the question. After all, wasn't that question already answered and established? It was a good thing that Julie didn't notice.

"Yes Jules," Marucho said smiling, "Just like old times..."


	2. Fooled Ya

Chapter 2 Fooled Ya!

"So, like Maruch, when are you planning on havin' us all come down to your place?"

"Well Runo and I have been talking about it…and well…we already talked to everyone and we're picking them up…tonight, hehe!" Marucho said 'sweatdropping'.

"WHAT? You mean like you told _everyone _and you didn't tell me until like _NOW_? So when exactly when were you planning on telling me about this? You're not telling me that you DIDN'T PLAN ON INVITING ME?"

"Well, I just told everyone yesterday."

"Okay! So I didn't miss much. PHEW! But why didn't you tell me yesterday?'

"Well um…hehe…I was trying to tell you yesterday, when I told everyone else but you wouldn't pick up your phone, or answer any texts, OR emails."

This time it was Julie's turn to sweatdrop. She turned on her phone, which just so happened to be pink with rhinestones. It was blown up with what seemed like 1000 texts, missed calls, and voicemails from Marucho, each explaining what the plans were. Julie turned red from embarrassment. She didn't even bother to check her email.

"Oh…Oooopsies…I am like sooooo sorry Marucho. Let me go ask my mom if it's okay for me to come over!"

**Conversation Between Marucho and Runo:**

"Wow! Thanks goodness she was online this early in the morning!" Marucho said.

"Yeah, but now I hope she'll come."

"I hope so too. I miss her so much. It's gonna be like a family reunion. If you think about it, we were all just like family, and if any one of us was missing, it just wouldn't be right."

"Of course, and now everyone said that they were coming, so the only one left would be Julie. It's kinda funny. She was always the life of the party. She was always the one to make us laugh and cheer us up and make us happy."

"I hope she's still the same old Jul—"

"OF OURSE SHE'S THE SAME JULIE! Probably just as ditsy and scatterbrained as ever…if not more! There's nothing on this planet that could make her cry…nothing that could make her 'less Julie'"

**End of Conversation **

She paused. Actually there was something that could make Julie cry. And that was when Gorem left. Everyone knew that Julie was in love with her bakugan Gorem. When Gorem had to leave to go back to Vestroia, everyone noticed that Julie was broken hearted, but Julie, being the strong girl that she was, tried to push away and hide back her tears.

Little did Runo know that the separation between Julie and Gorem actually made her even 'more Julie'. Ever since Gorem left her, she promised him that she would stay strong for him until the next time they met. Julie buried that empty spot deep into her heart, only to be uncovered when she thought about him. She told Gorem that she wouldn't cry for him and she would patiently wait for the day she would see him again. Now Julie, being the ever so optimistic girl that she was, truly did believe that she would see Gorem again, so she stayed the same bubbly Julie that she was, always putting a smile on her face for Gorem.

"OK guys, I'm back! But my mom said that I can't come."

"Julie _**WHAT**_?" Runo screamed.

Julie looked at Runo and Marucho's faces on the screen. She was going to keep up with her joke when she saw Runo's face. Runo was red as a tomato. She looked furious. Then she looked at Marucho. She couldn't keep the joke going any longer after seeing that face. She could see the tears welling up in his eyes. He was about to burst.

"OKAY! OKAY! Guys, I was totally just kidding! I can definitely come. Pinky Promise, but I have to like pack up really quick. Like what time are you guys gonna come to get me Marucho?" It was a good thing that Julie was talking too fast for Runo to say anything after she told them she was just joking about not being able to come, because Runo would've flipped if she got the chance to talk.

"I'm so glad that you can come. Boy you gave us quite a shock—"

"SHOCK IS RIGHT! THAT WAS CRUEL OF YOU JULIE! YOU EVEN ALMOST MADE MARUCHO CRY! YOU—"

(Ooops! I spoke too soon! I guess she did flipXD)

"Runo, it's okay. We're just glad that she can come. Um, Does 6'Oclock sound good?" Marucho asked reverting back to Julie.

"Like YA! Never sounded better! That's MORE than enough time for me to get all packed up and strollin' out like a princess!"

Runo rolled her eyes at the lively girl on the screen at her very energetic statement, well or more like exclamation.


	3. Speechless

**Okay! This is gonna be my third chapter! I hope you like it and just so you know, I'm planning on making this story very longXD so it story might progress a little slowly in the beginning **

**-FunnyForBunnies**

Chapter 3

"They're here! Come ON Daisy! Help me to carry to carry my things." By the time Julie and her sister made their way out the door, Julie had 5 briefcases and 2 pocketbooks. Everyone came out to say hello to Julie except for Dan and Shun. "HEY GUYS! Like what's up! "

"Hey Jules! I haven't seen you in forever!" said Alice, embracing Julie with a warm hug.

"I know Alice. I've missed you like SOOOO much!"

Runo grabbed Julie tight and shook her back and forth. "Did you pack enough? Did you forget anything?" Runo teased as she looked at her bundle of stuff. Julie giggled as Runo gave her a pat on the back and ran off to see if she could get Dan to come out and greet her.

Runo yelled at Dan as he stuffed his face, "Hey DANNNN! Aren't you gonna come out to say hello?"

"I'll say hi to Julie when she comes in," Dan said very obnoxiously with food spluttering out of his mouth. He was definitely NOT worth her time.

"Hey Shun! Are YOU coming?" Runo asked.

"No. I would rather stay in here while it's still peaceful and quiet." Runo rolled her eyes and ran back outside to see Julie.

As usual, Julie was hogging the spotlight, but Runo didn't care very much. She was just happy to see her best friend again.

As Julie saw the skinny bluenette running towards her, Julie ran towards her too at top speed. They met each other half way and with a big **!GLOMPPP!** Oh how Julie loved those

Suddenly, Julie noticed that two certain people were missing. "Hey Runo, do you know where Dan and Shun are at?" Runo giggled.

"Well…Shun, as you can probably imagine, is still his quiet old loner self. He wanted to enjoy his last few peaceful seconds of quiet time. Dan didn't change very much either. Do you want to guess where he is?"

"Well, he probably would be in the kitchen eating, but since the plane doesn't have a kitch—"

"Think AGAIN! It's Marucho's plane! OF COURSE it has a kitchen!" They both laughed, and Runo didn't even need to tell Julie that Dan was in the kitchen.

Julie was so happy. Sure everyone looked a little different, but everyone sill acted the same. _Woah! Do __I __look any different? Have __I __changed at all?_ Julie thought to herself.

As they were walking back to the plane, Julie walked right next to Runo and asked, "Hey Runo, do I look any different?"

"You LOOK different, but you still act the same." Julie smiled.

"Is that a good thing? Ya know, about me acting the same?"

Runo giggled. "Of course it's a good thing! You may have gotten very annoying, but I love your personality." With that, Julie embraced her best friend with a warm hug. After a moment of silence, Runo confessed, "To tell you the truth, I almost didn't recognize you earlier this morning in the chat room."

"Wow. Really Runo? I look THAT different?"

"Yeah, like I said, I almost didn't recognize you."

"Wow I thought the same about you and Marucho when I saw you guys in the chat room. Even Alice looks a little different, but I'm glad that none of you lost your special touch that makes you, you!"

"Aww, Julie, and you haven't lost your touch either!" The two giggled.

"HEY GUYS! Let's go surprise the boys with my dazzling beauty!" Everyone giggled and made their way into the private jet. Just as Julie was about to step in, she ran back to her sister and gave Daisy a big hug. "I'll miss you Jules," Daisy whispered. With that, Julie hugged Daisy even tighter. "Aww don't worry! I'll be back in like no time at all! You'll never know I left!"

"I love you!" Daisy shouted.

Those words brought a smile to her face, one that was quicky diminished by a frown as it reminded her of the dream from the night before. Even though she began feeling sick to her stomach, she managed to put on her happy face once again. Just before she disappeared on the plane, she yelled out to Daisy, "I LOVE YA TOO!"

When she finally got onto the plane, everyone stared at her. "Well THAT took long enough!" Runo commented, very sarcastically. But Julie hardly heard her, as her eyes very set on something else. Shun and Dan were sitting at the same table. "Dayuummm(exaggerated form of damn)! I forgot how much Dan liked to eat!" Julie muttered too herself. That thought brought back so many memories of Runo teasing Dan about eating so much and telling him he had an eating disorder. She giggled as she watched Dan serve himself another bowl of cereal. Why he was eating cereal at 6:00, well now 6:17, was a mystery to Julie, but nonetheless, he was still eating the cereal. Then Julie's Indigo eyes shifted over to something a little more, calm. Shun. He sat there, arms folded, eyes closed. For some reason, she couldn't take her eyes off him. _Is it because I miss him so much? _Then all of her thoughts about Shun were interrupted by an obnoxious Dan Kuso waving his hand in front of her face saying, or more liked screaming, "EARTH TO JULIE! EARTH TO JUIE! COME IN JULIE!"

Julie felt kind of embarrassed and she turned red. "Oh! Like sorry!" Everyone laughed, except Shun, and Julie laughed too. Boy! Was it GOOD to be back with the brawlers again.

As the plane took off, Julie lost her balance and toppled to the ground, rolling underneath a table. "COULDN'T THEY HAVE WARNED US THAT THEY WERE LIKE TAKING OFF?" Julie yelled from underneath the table. A little dizzy, Julie tried to get up, but unfortunately she hit her head on the table, and crashed back down to the ground. With that, Alice went over to help her friend and Shun opened his eyes and stood up to see what was going on under the table, even though he already knew. Shun rolled his eyes at the sight of Julie trying to rub her butt and her head at the same time. _What a klutz,_ Shun thought.

When Julie was done making a fuss over what happened, she finally managed to crawel out from under the table, but just as she did this, the plane jolted and Julie rolled over and bumped into a pair of feet. "Well hello Julie!" She heard a familiar voice say. When she looked up, her indigo eyes met Shun's amber ones. She blushed and then quickly looked away as she tried to get up again. Shun stopped her by putting his hand gently on her shoulder. She felt her heart skip a beat.

She looked up and he put his other hand out for a very embarrassed Julie. She reluctantly put her hand into his and he smiled softly.

_WOAH._

_SHUN_

_DID _

_NOT _

_JUST _

_SMILE._

_I must be crazy. But he looks so cute when he smiles. _Julie felt herself blush even more. As he helped her up, the plane jerked once more and she literally fell into his muscular arms. By now, poor Julie was blushing up a storm, but nobody could really tell because her face was buried deep in his shirt. _Mmmmmmmm he smells soooo good, and his body is soooo warm._ Her heart was beating so fast. Julie didn't want to move away from him, but she knew she had to. She also had to apologize quick.

"Mm mmhmm mmhhmm mhm!" Julie said, muffled by Shun's shirt. Shun chuckled.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm really really sorry!" Julie said, pushing herself away from Shun. Everyone laughed. Why wouldn't they anyway? The two of them looked sooo cute together!

Julie was silent for the rest of the flight, which was very unusual for her. When they finally got there, Runo and Dan stayed back and they watched everyone leave the plane. When everyone had gone, the two just stood there next to each other. It was a surprise that the two didn't beat each other up, but that's not the point. They both stared out the door that Julie and the others had exited from. For a while, they were silent, still staring. Then Runo finally broke the silence speaking softly, "It's too bad they're so different. It would never even work out anyway, would it?"

Dan just stood there, speechless, as if Runo just took the words right out of his mouth, which she did. Runo understood his silence, after all, the two were so similar.

**I hope you guys liked it^^ I put a lot of effort into that chapter, and i hope it wasn't too cheesyXD **

**Well anyway, R&R!**

**-FunnyforBunnies**


	4. Snap

**Hey! Here I am with another chapter! I really hope you like it, but it probably has a lot of problems well anyway, talking is boring…especially because I haven't the slightest idea what to sayXD OOOH! I wanna dedicate this chapter to Kit Kat-Chan xx because she loves Shulie fanfics, and has 2 of her own , and even though she hasn't been here in a while, she's always been so supportive and I just loves her sooooooo much3 NOW TO CHAPTER 4!**

Chapter 4

Julie laid on her bed. _Why did I act that way before?_ She wasn't thinking about how she fell and couldn't friggen get up, but how she acted around Shun. _First I couldn't keep my eyes off the guy. And I kept blushing, especially when our eyes met. When he touched me, it definitely felt like my heart skipped a beat, and my heart was beating extremely fast in general. And when he smiled, the feeling that his smile gave me was beyond anything I had ever felt before. I didn't want to leave his arms. _

Julie started talking to herself. "I couldn't miss Shun THAT much…I couldn't LIKE him…could I? It doesn't matter anyway, even if I did, WHICH I DEFINITLY DON'T, he would never, not in a million years, like me back." Julie paused.

"But still…could I really like Shun?"

That was the question that Julie's mind dwelled on before she fell asleep. Once Julie finally allowed herself to fall asleep, she had another strange dream. One that seemed to be a continuation of the previous night's dream.

_She was all alone in the dark, sitting on the ground. Her face was stained with dried tears. She looked around, but couldn't see anything, or anyone. Then a voice from behind her said, "I love you."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_You have to find me."_

"_How will I ever find you?"_

"_You will know. You will know. You're a lot closer than you think."_

Julie woke up to a knocking on her door. "How dare someone awake the princess from her beauty rest!" Julie mumbled. Julie got up and stomped over to the door. She looked like a mess, with her hair in knots and her pajamas half unbuttoned. She opened the door, and much to her surprise, the figure on the other side of the door was Shun. Julie felt her face turn red and she turned around, hoping he didn't see her blush, and to button her pajamas all the way.

She was embarrassed. She felt like Shun could see right through her. She hated the fact that she felt like he knew exactly what she was thinking, which made her even more nervous and embarrassed around him. When Julie turned back around to face him, Shun looked at her funny. He felt bad; after all, she must have been so embarrassed after last night. He thought for a second what he should say to her. "Um, I came to wake you up for breakfast, and to tell you that I'm sorry about last night."

_Sorry about last night? What's HE sorry for last night about?_

"OHMIGOSH! No, I'm sorry about last night! I was rolling around like such a fool and then you had to help me up." Julie was mortified. She felt like this guy could she right into her deepest thoughts. And when he looked into her eyes, she was afraid that they would tell him all her secrets.

"It was no problem. I actually thought it was quite funny. I just wanted to see how you were doing. After all, you DID seem pretty embarrassed."

"Oh. Thanks." Julie said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

"If you need anything, just ask me."

"Yeah. Sure thing Shun!" Julie said happily.

Julie watched as Shun walked down the hall and turned out of sight.

What was it that was so terrifying about the young ninja? Julie couldn't figure it out. She was definitely over what had happened with her little accident, so it wasn't that that made him scary. What did she feel the need to so desperately hide from him? What was inside her that she was so terrified to let him know? Julie couldn't figure it out. All she knew was that she was never able to get close to Shun. She felt like she was always one step behind, just out of her reach. She just couldn't open up to him like she could with the rest of the brawlers. Julie ended her thinking session. Boy was her brain fried. Too much thinkingXD.

Julie got ready for breakfast and went to the kitchen, where all of the *FOOD*, and brawlers, were. They were talking about what they had been doing for the past year. Julie had fun listening to all of their stories and catching up with her dear friends. But much to everyone's surprise, Julie didn't say a word about how her 'past year' went or what she did. Then Alice finally asked, So, Julie, what have you been up to Julie?"

Wow.

What HAD Julie been doing for the past year?

After Gorem left, her life was a blur or emptiness. Sure she had alot of friends and hung out with them, especially Billy, but none of it really stood out in her mind after Gorem left. Most of the time she was just trying was just trying to stay strong and keep her promise to Gorem.

I won't cry for you.

Julie stared blankly for a while until Marucho asked her again what she had been doing.

"Well…" Julie said pausing again, "um after like um…the bakugan left and…" Julie felt a big lump in her throat, "and…and…G-Gorem like…" A tear rolled down her cheek and landed in her cereal. Everyone stared at Julie. Julie never cried. What on earth could have happened to her during the past year that would make Julie, princess of all happiness (XD), cry? "Julie, honey, if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to," Alice said, not wanting the bubbly silver haired girl to cry, "but if you DO want to talk, we're ALL ears."

"T-They're not coming back…are they." Julie said.

**WOW SHE FINALLY UNDERSTANDS! ** Everyone thought, but of course, they weren't stupid enough to say that. Poor Julie.

"Do you guys really want to know what happened after the bakugan left?" Julie asked in a half sarcastic tone of voice. Everyone stared at Julie. Then she went off…

"AFTER THE BAKUGAN LEFT, YOU GUYS LEFT TOO. YOU GUYS AND THE BAKUGAN WERE PRACTICALLY MY LIFE, AND MY LIFE WAS GONE. I WAS LEFT ALL ALONE TO STAY STRONG. TO TRY AND KEEP MY HEAD HELD HIGH. TO KEEP MY PROMISE TO GOREM TO NOT CRY. I WASN'T ABLE TO KEEP THAT. I CRIED ALMOST EVERY NIGHT, WISHING FOR GOREM TO COME BACK, OR TO GET A TEXT OR A CALL FROM ONE OF YOU GUYS. I WAITED. AND I WAITED. AND YOU KNOW WHAT I GOT? I GOT NOTHING! I HAD NO ONE TO TALK TO. YOU ALL LEFT ME ALL ALONE. TO DROWN IN MY OWN TEARS. I FELT SO EMPTY. SO USELESS. SO HOLLOW. EVERYONE AROUND ME, IN SCHOOL, MY FAMILY, STRANGERS, WERE ALWAYS SO HAPPY. AND I LOOKED HAPPY TOO. I WAS GOOD AT THAT. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? IT WAS NO FUN WEARING A MASK. A MASK THAT HID ALL OF MY TEARS. A MASK THAT I COULD ONLY TAKE OFF WHEN I WAS ALONE AT NIGHT. THE ONLY TIME I COULD RELEASE MY TRUE FEELINGS. AND YOU KNOW WHAT? IT WAS PRETTY BAD . TALKING TO A WALL. TO A PICTURE. TO A STUFFED ANIMAL . NOT A PREFERABLE WAY TO RELEASE ALL OF MY FEELINGS. WALLS DON'T HUG BACK! PICTURES DON'T COMFORT! STUFFED ANIMALS DON'T CHEER YOU UP! I SAT IN THE DARK. ALL BY MYSELF. WITH A THOUSAND THINGS GOING THOUGH MY HEAD.

CONFUSION.

GRIEF.

HOPE.

AND EVEN THOUGH ALL OF THIS PAIN, I STILL TRIED TO STAY STRONG. I WANTED TO MAKE GOREM PROUD FOR THE NEXT TIME I SAW HIM. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M CONVINCED. AND YOU KNOW WHO CONVINCED ME? YOU GUYS! **GOREM ISN'T COMING BACK!** "

By this time, tears were streaming down Julie's face like waterfalls. Her makeup was running everywhere. Everyone stared at her in disbelief. They did that to her? And now that each of them thought about it, NONE of them had done as little as to send her a text saying hi. And now, as a result, that wasn't the Julie they knew, and they KNEW they caused her to EXPLODE. That definitely wasn't the happy, bubbly, energetic, optimistic Julie that they knew. They couldn't help but STARE at her, and I don't blame them. Julie crying is quite a sight. Completely unseen and totally unheard of. To think that this was the result of their actions. This was what happened because no one had said a single word to her in a whole year. There were no words to describe what they felt. Julie would've continued to rant on, but Marucho broke the silence.

"Aw, Julie, please don't cry. Maybe you'll see Gorem again. Don't give up!"

Then Dan added, "Yeah, anyway none of us have seen our bakugan either!" Wow. That didn't help very uch, but then again, when does Dan say anything that does help? He never really ever said anything that could cheer someone up, and he usually made things worse. Things could have been even worse if it wasn't for Runo who had punched him in the gut when he said it. "Come on Jules, you just gotta be happy and optomistc like always! We all believe that we're gonna see our bakugan again and we can't wait for that day to come." Poor Runo couldn't even convince herself of those words, but it made Julie feel a little better, and besides, that was the point. The truth was, NONE of the brawlersthought that they were going to see their bakugan again. They may have wished that they would see them again, but they soon gave up all hope, and accepted the fact that they were never going to see their old brawling partners again.

Dan was confused. He wondered what Runo was talking about. After all, hadn't they already gotten over the fact that the bakugan were gone for good? "But…" Dan started, but was soon cut off by Runo who crushed his foot with hers. Then something clicked in his head and he shouted out, "YEAH JULES! JUST GOTTA BELIEVE!" Julie smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. She felt so embarrassed though. She just cried in front of all of them and said some stuff that should have never exited her mouth.

"I'm…I'm…sorry guys. Guess I'm just n-not f-feeling 100% today. I-I don't know like w-why I said all t-that…" They all stared at her(for like the millionth time) They knew she wasn't 'just not feeling 100%'. But they never thought that Julie would cry though. Alice put her hand on Julie's shoulder. "It'll be okay."

"Yeah. Mhmmm…" Julie mumbled as she got up and walked away. She definitely wasn't her happy self. A tear rolled down her cheek as she entered her room. _Why can't I just forget and moved on? _

Julie thought for a while. She finally decided something. She would find Gorem one day, even if it was the last thing she did. The only thing she didn't know was how she would find him. And after all, if she knew how, she would've found him a long time ago. She wanted to find a way to Vestroia and find Gorem and live happily ever after. But she obviously knew that that was an EXTREMELY unrealistic idea.

Julie was still daydreaming when she was interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Dan. She began a very sarcastic conversation. "I'm leaving here Dan. I'm like going to find the bakugan. I know that you miss Drago too, so do you want to join me?" Dan, not using his brain,(not that if he DID use it that it would make much of a difference) was thrilled at the idea of going to find the bakugan. He quickly agreed.

Julie found much amusement out of this. She continued. Just as the two were about to leave Julie's room, they were stopped by a voice. "And just HOW are you two getting to Vestroia?" Ooops. Dan hadn't thought of that. Dan spoke first. "Well, you see Shun, we both really miss our bakugan."

"And we both want them back really bad."

"So we figured that we could find a way to get to Vestroia and get the bakugan back!"

"Dan, Julie, if it was THAT simple, then don't you think that we would have done it already?"

Julie stared. Dan stared harder.

"Shun. I'm just trying to cheer myself up. I'm not actually serious. I'm not that stupid, and I know that even if it seems like most times I don't have a brain, I actually do, and I really DO know how to use it. I'm not as stupid as you think Shun. Isn't it kinda like obvious that we would've seen the bakugan again if it was possible?"

"You mean, you weren't serious?" Dan inquired.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT SERIOUS! I guess you think I'm stupid to." Julie shot back. "What great friends you guys are," she mumbled.

Julie turned to walk away, but Shun grabbed her hand to stop her. Just as he grabbed her hand, she turned around, quick as lightning and smacked him across the face. With that, Shun let go of her hand, mostly in shock. Once again, Julie's eyes were filled with tears and she ran down the long hallway. Shun and Dan watched her, both in shock and disbelief as she turned out of sight.

**WOW! THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER! I hope you liked it3 I know I did…and I wanted to get it done ASAP! It's 2:10 in the morning…took me like 2 hours to type this thing up! Well please R&R!**

**And thank you so much for reading**


	5. Connect

**I'm wondering if I left any of hanging with the ending of the last chappie…well…probably not but oh well…and I got some nice reviews on my story! Thank you so much guys3 In case you didn't know, the thing I like most is getting positive feedback(although I don't mind Constructive CriticismXD) and little things like that really make me smile. Well I'm done rambling on and I hope you will read and review3 thanks a bunch! MWAHH!**

**-FunnyForBunnies3**

Chapter 5: Connect

Julie sat in the attic of Marucho's house. She sat there, never wanting to come out. Never wanting to show her face again. She thought about what she had done; how she had flipped on her friends, and then she even slapped Shun. She shook her head violently. "NO! THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANT!"

Questions ran through her mind. None of them were answered. Her mind was clouded. Confusion.

As Julie sat in the dark, she thought about how mad everyone probably was at her. She wished she could take it back. But something felt good about releasing her feelings. Maybe it was because she had kept them inside of herself for so long. Whatever the reason, she felt like even though she didn't want everyone mad at her, those words had to have been said sooner or later. Julie suddenly felt much more relaxed after coming to that conclusion. She closed her eyes. The moment she closed them, she saw an image of herself, alone in the dark, just like in her dream. She kept her eyes closed. Then, unexpectedly, a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders from behind. Julie knew who it was.

"SHUN! I'M SORRY I HIT YOU!" Julie screamed desperately, pulling away from him. Shun tighted his grip on her shoulders.

"It's okay Julie. Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have tried to stop you when you were still so upset. And you were mad at us. It should have been expected."

"Uhm, like okay,"Julie replied, not struggling anymore, "but-"

"No buts. I'm not angry."

Shun's hand moved softly from Julie's shoulders, downwards to her waist, slowly turning into a gentle hug. It was a good thing that it was dark, because Julie was a bright pink.

"Julie," Shun started, "I have a question. Has anyone ever told you that you were beautiful?" Julie thought for a second. OF COURSE people had told her that she was beautiful. She had heard it a thousand times. But maybe Shun's question ad a little more meaning to it. She was a little confused.

"Um, like what do you mean?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you were beautiful? Both inside and out."

Wow. Julie thought for a second. Now that she had thought about it, she realized that the only people she had ever heard that from, who actually meant it, was her family. Billy hadn't even said it like that to her. But still, what was that question supposed to mean? And why did he ask it? Then Julie finally said, "Well YA! I've heard it from my parents and my sister. Why do you ask?"

"Well, let's just say, I think you're the most beautiful thing that has ever happened to me and your smile lights up my world. Your eyes brighten up my day. It may not seem like it, but every time you laugh, every time you smile, every time you look at me, I smile inside." Julie was completely and utterly shocked. She was speechless. How on earth was it even close to possible that those words came out of Shun's mouth. That couldn't have been Shun behind her. _I-I though Shun thought I was the most annoying thing in the world. It couldn't be that he LIKES me. He's untouchable like a distant diamond sky. He's not serious._

"Shun, are you sure you're not joking?"

"Do I LOOK like I'm joking?" Shun asked, pulling Julie even closer.

"Shun," Julie began, redder than she had ever been before, heart wild, "Shun, I-I don't know how to say this," Shun was slightly disappointed, "Shun, I-I-I um…well…I-I…

R

E

A

L

L

Y

L

I

K

E

Y

O

U

!"

She finally spit it out. She said it. She couldn't take it back now. He better not have been joking.

Shun smiled. He turned her around so that they faced each other. He slowly pulled her body closer to his. Then her face.

Their lips met.

**I hope you liked this chapter…It was a little short, but I thought it was pretty good^^ I have the next one all ready…I just have to type it up^^ Well…please review and tell your friends about my story if you like it so far^^**


	6. Thinkin' Bout You

**OKAY! I hope you liked the last chapter…I'm not too sure if I rushed it a little too much..but I think it was still good…eh? Well…I am so happy to have a few readers of my story and I want youto PLEASE read and review please3 thank you so much and enjoy this next Chappie^^**

**-FunnyForBunnies**

Chapter 6: Thinkin' Bout You

Shun smiled. He turned her around so that they faced each other. He slowly pulled her body closer to his. Then her face.

Their lips met.

(Still In their 1st kiss)

Julie remembered all of the times that she had kissed Billy. Shun's kiss was so much different. Shun kissed gently, compared to Billy's much more firm, strong kisses, which were almost violent. When Julie kissed Billy, it almost didn't feel right, like it wasn't meant to be. But there was something about kissing Shun that felt like they were destined to be together. It made her feel like someone was close to her, there to love her.

When Shun kissed Julie for the first time, she almost regretted kissing Billy, wishing that she had saved her first kiss for Shun. But it didn't matter now. That was in the past. All that mattered now was that she was with Shun now.

As they released from their kiss, Julie threw her arms around the young ninja, squeezing him very tightly, and unfortunately she killed the romantic scene. Shun chuckled. _Wow, I have to get used to that because it sees that I am to be the only one who can make him laugh or smile._ Julie fumbled around in her mind to find the right words to say to Shun. She opened her mouth to say something, but Shun put his finger to her mouth, as to keep her quiet. "Please Julie, just stay here with me. Just for a little longer."

The two heard their names being called out by the other brawlers. Shun stood up, still holding hands with Julie, and he playfully helped her up. They held hands facing each other for a little while longer, just staring into the other's eyes, mesmerized. Shun's shining amber eyes and Julie's glistening indigo eyes were locked. They got closer to each other again until their lips gently met once more.

They would've stayed like that much longer, had they not been interrupted by Dan's annoying voice and yelling. How long Dan and the others had been calling, they did not know. They released from their kiss and let go of each other's hands. They stepped into the hallway, which was very well lighted, especially compared to the attic they were just in, being careful as to not be seen by the other brawlers.

The moment they looked at each other in the clear light, they noticed that they were both really red. With both of them blushing like that, someone would surely guess what was going on.

"This will be our meeting spot! Okay Shun? And we have to keep this a secret"

"Sure." _This won't last long…Everyone will know about us before we know it._

Julie and Shun went separate ways to their rooms to go cool off and calm down. When the other brawlers stopped at Shun's room to see if he was there, they found him there, doing his thing. You know, arms crossed, eyes closed, leaning against a wall.

When Alice and Marucho asked where Julie was, Shun replied, "Oh, she went back to her room."

"Oh! So if she went back to her room, where was she before? And were you with her?" Runo asked suspiciously.

_Oh crap! They can't find out already. _"Oh, well after she ran off, I went to look for her and I found her roaming the halls quite aimlessly. I talked to her for a while, and calmed her down from her explosion earlier, and then I escorted her back to her room where she fell asleep on her bed." Shun was a good liar.

They all went to Julie's room and found her there lying on her bed sleeping.

"Should we wake her up?" Runo asked, wanting her best friend to be able to be able to partake in the conversation that would help them to decide what they would do tomorrow.

"No. Let her sleep. She's probably tired, and we don't want her getting mad at us again." Alice responded.

Shun, knowing that Julie wasn't REALLY asleep, suggested that they wake her up and ask her if she wanted to help them decide what to do tomorrow, and then if she didn't want to, then she could go back to sleep.

Marucho went over to Julie's bedside and shook Julie to wake her up. She got up with a burst of laughter. Shun face palmed.

"THAT TICKLED MARUCHO!" Julie exclaimed to cover herself. Shun was relieved. Maybe they COULD keep it a secret after all Shun thought.

They all stayed in Julie's room to talk about what they wanted to do. They decided they wanted to do it (slightly) democratically. They took a vote.

Dan wanted to see an adventure movie.

Julie wanted to go to the park or the beach.

Shun wanted to stay home and relax.

Marucho wanted to go to the library.

And Alice and Runo decided that Julie's idea of going to the park would be a lot of fun.

It was settled, with a little bit of arguing. After all, only the girls wanted to go to the park. But because the park got the majority of the votes, that's what they decided to do.

The brawlers had some maids bring food into Julie's room for them to eat, and after they were done eating, they all left. Each of them was reminded of Julie's explosion from the morning. They were upset because they understood that they were the ones who caused her to go into so much pain.

Later on that day, Alice knocked on Runo's door. They talked about what they had done to Julie. None of them were mad though, like Julie had expected. They knew it was their own faults and if they were mad at anyone, it would be at themselves.

Meanwhile…

Julie and Shun were in their own individual rooms, thinking and dreaming about each other.

**I hope you liked this chapter, and the next one should be coming out soon^^ Ooh and sorry if it's a little short Well…please click that blue button down there…ya know…the one that says review this chapter? Do u see it? Yeah…that one3 Muahh! Love you3**


	7. Nothing could go wrong?

**Heyyyy! Sorry I haven't updated in like a week…I had a softball tournament in North Carolina and no internet access . Well anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter and thank you so much for the sweet reviews^^ just one thing…if you've ever seen a coat hook that's kinda sharp, that experience woul kinda come in handy…I used to always be paranoid if I would poke my eye out or something if I ran into one of them..it was scawwyyyyyXD well…ENJOY!**

Chapter 7 Nothing could go wrong?

Julie woke up the next morning. She brushed her silver hair happily. She had a bright smile on her face. She put her hair into 2 loose braids on either side of her head, while humming a happy tune to herself. Nothing could go wrong today.

She was applying a small amount of mascara to her eyelashes when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hold on!"

She put the cap back on her mascara.

She was about to open the door when she noticed that she had forgotten to finish dressing herself before she got sidetracked. She wore a half buttoned lavender blouse and an unzipped pink skirt with lace on the bottom..

"EEEEK! Hold on!"

She buttoned her shirt with no problem, but while she zipped up her skirt, she hit her head on the coat hook. The hook pierced her skinand Julie cried out, not in too much pain,

"Like, OUCH!"

All the person heard from the other side of the door was, ***BUMP***"Like OUCH!"

Julie heard a chuckle from the other side of the door and was quickly filled with immense joy. She opened the door and Shun was standing outside.

"Are you okay?"

"Hehe! Yeah, I'm fine^^!" Julie said smiling and covering her forehead with her hand.

Julie felt something trickle down her forehead. She turned away.

"Don't try to hide it!" Shun said, having noticed the blood.

"Hide what?" Julie asked, trying to be clever.

"Silly, I saw it!"

"Ughh! Okay Shun!" Julie replied, defiantly. She turned around to face Shun again.

Shun laughed. He came closer and wiped a little blood off of her forehead with his bare hand.

"EW! DON'T DO THAT!"

"Why not?"

"Because that's just GROSS! It's MY blood and I can clean it myself!""

"I really don't care. Anyway, you're MY girlfriend." Shun said, winking.

Julie sighed. "It's still gross."

"Fine." Shun pulled a tissue out of his pocket(I have no clue why it was there lol but whatever). He wiped some more blood off her forehead and she smiled. _Oh how I love Shun! _

"Let's go to eat breakfast. You can ask Marucho for a band-aid when we get there."

Julie gave Shun a funny look. "Okay. But, wont I look, like, ugly?"

Shun looked at her with the weirdest look ever. "You? Ugly?" Shun laughed. "Let's go."

Julie smiled and hugged Shun. "Okay!"

She ran ahead to put some distance between them, and Shun walked slowly, smiling to himself. Julie walked into the kitchen.

"Hurry up and eat so we can leave! Where the heck is Shun!" Runo screamed.

"Like, okie dokie! And, I have no clue. He must have really needed his ninja sleep!" They all giggled, except for Runo who was furious and impatient to o to the park.

Julie sat down at the table and dumped the rest of the pancakes from the center dish(which was A LOT!) onto her plate. Shun walked into the kitchen as Julie began munching away at her huge breakfast. He sat across from Julie and next Dan with an empty plate, and nothing to put on it. He stared at Julie, and then back at his plate, and then back at her again. She happily ate her food with her eyes closed(typical cute anime girl munching away).

Julie was about to put another forkful of pancakes into her mouth. Shun took them off her fork and put them on his plate. She bit down on her fork and opened her eyes. She stared at her fork for a second.

"Huh? Where'd they go?" Julie wondered, confused. Everyone laughed as they watched Shun calmly eating "his" pancakes.

Julie fumed with rage as she saw her very own pancakes being eaten by someone else. She had no care as to who it even was who was eating her pancakes. All she knew was that she didn't want ANYONE taking her pancakes. That was HER food!

Julie dumped a whole bunch of syrup on her pancakes. The rest of the brawlers at the table watched, quite curiously.

She slammed the plate of pancakes in Shun's face.

"**You want pancakes? HERE! Take them!"**

Woah.

Shun didn't see that one coming…

**Hey guys3 hope you liked that chapter…I'll be posting the next chappie in a few days3 today im going on vacation with my bestfriend to her beach house for a few days and I hope to come back with lots of reviws^^ love you all bunchesssss **

**MWUAA!**

**R&R pleassseeee**


	8. You're Gonna Get It

**Heys guys! Next update^^ Sorry I was gone for a while…I went to my friends summer house and it was so much fun^^ well anyway…uhm…it gets kinda depressing to check my story and have no new reviews, so if you could please review it, that would be greatly appreciated thanks guys…and tell your friends about the story too thank y'all!**

**And I don't own Avril Lavigne or any of her songs,**

**Girlfriend**

**Sk8er Boi**

Chapter 8 You're Gonnna Get it

"Ooops…"

Julie totally didn't mean to do that. She was just a little…

Defensive.

...When it came to her food. Julie was speechless. Her face showed the expression of complete and utter shock. Shun wiped the pancakes off his face. He had a deathly expression. His eyes felt like they could pierce her skin. He looked like he was about to kill Julie.

Julie put on the cutest puppy dog face, maybe to make Shun less angry. Shun saw Julie's face. _Dammit_. He couldn't even say anything mean to her…

Yet.

"I'll get her later." Shun stood up.

"OMG! I totally didn't mean that! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!"

Shun didn't exactly understand. After all, how could someone with as much self-control as him understand the rash and uncalled for actions of Julie. Shun couldn't even understand how it was even possible to eat as much as Julie. The only one he knew who ate that much was Dan. Ew. Dan just ate way too much. _She has her own mind. She CHOSE to do it. Of course he meant it. Why on earth do I like her?_

Shun walked silently to the bathroom to wash up. Everybody watched as he shut the door. They all burst out into hysterical laughter, with a few high-fives delivered to Julie. Julie couldn't keep it in either. She burst out laughing , even though she felt bad and knew Shun was mad.

"NOBODY MESSES WITH JULIE'S FOOD!" Runo screamed.

Dan gave Julie another high-five. "Haha! That's something I would do!"

Shun returned from the bathroom and everyone went silent and STARED. Julie broke the silence with her high pitched voice.

"OH! YOU'RE NOT MAD? ARE YOU?"

"Oh! No! Not one bit!" Shun said, sarcastically. Julie didn't know he was being sarcastic.

"All I wanted was to eat." Shun said dully. Julie looked down sadly and gave no reply.

"Welllll…Let's go to the park now!" Runo exclaimed.

"I second that!" Dan yelled out.

"Yeah. Let's just go." Shun said with a smirk on his face.

They all got into the limo, but it wouldn't start so they all bundled into Marucho's car of 5 seats. Alice had just gotten her license the month before, so she, being the oldest and most responsible, drove the gang. How convenient that the smallest of them got his own seat up in the front-.-(sarcastic lol). The rest of them, Julie, Runo, Dan, and Shun got to share 3 and Runo got the seats on the side and Julie was cramped in the middle with Dan. Julie was on Shun's side of the car, while Dan was on Runo's. Julie put her arms over Dan and Shun's shoulders. Alice turned on the radio. The song was quickly recognized by the girls.

And Dan.

All four of them started singing, quite obnoxiously, with Julie and Dan being the worst.

"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend"

Runo quickly became as loud and energetic as Julie and Dan.

"He was a boy she was a girl  
>can I make it any more obvious?<p>

He was a punk; she did ballet  
>What more can I say?<p>

He wanted her, she'd never tell  
>secretly she wanted him as well<br>but all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
>they had a problem with his baggy clothes."<p>

_Why do I like Julie again? _Shun asked himself for the thousandth time as he looked over at the girl who was making his headache worse and worse by the second. _Why do they even like Avril Lavigne? She's so loud and annoying._

Shun reached forward and turned off the music. Julie took her arms off Dan and Shun and flung them in the air.

"Like, what was that for?"

Shun smiled. "I have a headache from your obnoxious singing." Julie frowned and slouched in her (half of a) seat with her arms crossed.

Dan "accidentally" put his arm around Runo. Boy did she flip.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Runo screamed as she pushed Dan off theseat. Julie moved over as to occupy the whple seat so Dan couldn't come back up. Dan sat on Julie's lap and Julie quickly pushed him off, onto Runo. Runo furiously stuffed Dan into the trunk.

It was too bad that Dan didn't need to stay in the trunk much longer, because within 5 minutes, they had arrived at the park.

"Free at last!" Dan yelled as he rolled out of the trunk and onto the hot pavement. He jumped up and sreached like a girl because it was so hot.

"That's what you get!" Runo said laughing.

The brawlers went for a walk together. First they went to the playground. Shun climbed the monkey bars and sat on top of them, directly above the girls who were swinging. _I'll get Julie back for this morning. _Shun slowly took the chain off the hook and the second he let go, Julie and her swing went down for a crash landing. Julie looked up to see Shun smirking. Runo and Alice rushed off their swings and hurried over to Julie who was still staring at Shun. They looked up at Shun and gave him dirty looks. He jumped down and picked Julie up.

"Thanks for this morning." Shun said winking at her, then walking away.

_So cocky._

Julie boiled like Runo. She exchanged glances with Runo and Alice, each of them smiling evilly.

"Hey Shun!" Julie called, kind of taunting him. Shun turned around.

"TAKE THAT!"

A shoe to the face.

Alice and Runo fell to the ground laughing hysterically, but Julie had another thing coming…

**Guys, I really hope you liked it^^ I tried to make it a little funny, so when you review, which I hope you do, tell me if you laughed:3 Thanks so much^^ Love you all! **

**Read and REVIEW! **

**Till next time-**

**-FunnyForBunnies **

**Muahhh!**


	9. Don't Be So Sure!

**Hey guys! This is my newest chappie^^ the next ones to come im hoping will be very interesting…this is a chapter of mostly dialogue…but im hoping you will like it^^ PLEASEEE! Review and send this to your friends because I just really want people to read my storyyyy^^ it makes me sohappy:D **

**Well…that's enough blabbering…now to the story!**

Chapter 9 Don't Be So Sure!

Shun cam running towards Julie, laughing to himself.

"You're gonna get it!"

"Oh crap!" Julie muttered under her breath. Julie ran for the hills (haha that's just a saying, she really ran towards the lake at the bottom of the slope).

"AHH! HELP ME! I'M SORRY SHUN!"

_Again with the sorrys… _Shun thought to himself.

Alice and Runo got up quickly and chased Shun and Julie down the hill. The four of them attracted Dan and Marucho's attention. Dan and Marucho ran after them. Julie was screeching the whole way down the hill.

"Damn! She's fast!" Shun thought.

"Crap he's gonna catch me!" Julie thought.

Shun was right behind her and as they approached the shore of the lake, Julie thought fast and came up with a plan. She would stop and suddenly move out of the way so Shun's momentum would take him into the water and he would be soaked. Her plan didn't work as well as she expected.

She stopped and moved out of the way, but Shun used his ninja reactions to grab Julie and take her into the water with him.

"Oh no you don't!" He pulled her into the muddy lake.

Julie came up coughing. Shun came up laughing to himself. Julie swam over to him, and pushed him under, not letting him free until he used real force. He came up and Julie swam away as fast as she could. She reached the sand and laid down. Her feet were still in the water. She panted and stood up. Julie felt something(wink wink;) ) grab her leg. She screamed as she went down. Her face landed strait in the mud. Julie pouted and banged her fists on the ground as she was pulled back into the water.

"HEY! ONE OF YOU! **SAVE** ME!'

Alice and Runo rushed to the rescue, hardly pulling the muddy girl out of the water.

Shun got out of the water too.

"Nice try." Shun said winking. Then he knelt down and whispered something in her ear. "Meet me later. You know where."

Julie smiled.

Shun walked away.

"WHAT DID HE SAY?" Alice asked curiously.

"Yeah! What did he say?" Runo added nosily, "Must have been mean!"

Julie frowned.

"Oh! Well he told me I should stop being so violent!"

Runo laughed. "Yeah! Keep this up and you'll be just like ME!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Well since Julie and Shun are all wet, we have to go home and get them changed before they get sick." Marucho said. Runo's jaw dropped.

"But that's not fair! We've hardly been here for 20 minutes!"

"Would you rather them get sick and us never be able to come back and go anywhere this vacation?" Alice asked intelligently.

They all quickly agreed to go home, but when they arrived at the car and Julie was about to get into the car, Marucho stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Huh?"

"You can't go in the car all muddy like that! What are you thinking?"

Shun was about to get into the car.

"Neither can you Shun." Shun rolled his eyes and Julie started to inquire.

"Then HOW ON EARTH ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET HOME?"

"You two can walk."

"Excuse me?"

"You two can walk."

"But then we will get home way late!"

"So?"

Julie wasn't very happy.

"But I don't even know the way!"

"I do," Shun interrupted.

"But it would be embarrassing to be walking home for who knows how long all muddy like this!"

"And it would be even more embarrassing to have guests in a muddy car. So, are you guys coming in my car all muddy like that? No thanks. I think not."

Julie opened her mouth to say something, but Shun interrupted again.

"Let's just go so aren't too far behind."

"Ugh! Okayzz!"

Runo, Dan, Marucho, and Alice got into the car. As they passed Julie and Shun on the road, they waved and honked and teased them.

Miserable torture.

Shun led the way, with Julie lagging about 10 feet behind him. Julie just looked around.

The car of the brawlers was soon out of sight. Shun and Julie walked in complete silence for a while before Julie broke it.

"Shun,are you sure you know the way?"

"Yeah, why? Do you doubt me?"

"No…but are you positive?"

"I'm positive that I do, but do you?"

"Uhm…no."

"Oh. Okay! Good."

"Wait. Why is that good?"

"Because I thought it would be fun to get lost with you for a while."

Julie stopped in her tracks.

"Wait. What?"

"I thought it would be fun to get lost with you for a while."

"HOLY CRAP SHUN! HOW LONG HAVE WE BEEN OFF COURSE FOR?"

"Hmm…Quite a while now actually."

"Oh Gosh! Do you know the way BACK?"

"No."

"**WHAT!"**

"Maybe."

"AAAAH! SHUN! MAYBE WHAT?"

"Maybe I know the way…" Shun walked towards her, "…Or maybe I don't…" Shun came closer, "…Or maybe I'm just messin with ya."

"WHAT! So do you know the way or not? I'm scared."

"I know it."

Julie sighed. "Good." Julie paused for a moment. "Are you mad at me?"

"Maybe."

"Just please stop it with the 'maybes' already!"

"Okay Jules."

"So are you mad at me or not for all the stuff I've done?"

"I'm not mad. I just thought it was kinda fun fighting with you for a while. But it wasn't as fun as being together with you." Shun poked her on the nose. "Well, Julie, We better get walking."

"But which way is the right way?"

"We're not going to be going the wrong way anymore."

"Huh?" Julie was confused.

"I was gonna go the wrong way so that I could talk to you more and spend some more time with you, but I think that we should meet up at out secret place and spend time there before dinner. Maybe next meal I won't wind up with food in my face!"

"Don't be so sure!"

**Hey guysss3 That chapter sure was a lot of dialogue and I didn't like it as much as I thought I would, but I like the ending…it was so cute :3 Please Review…because it's pretty depressing like I said before to have the same amount of reviews as the last time you checked:/ well anyway…thanks for reading:3**

**Until next time^^**

**-FunnyForBunnies**

**Muahhhh!:***


	10. Gone

**Next chapter!^^ I hope you like it! Please read and reviewww^^ thankiiesssss3 and I hope you like it even though it's kinda short…-.-**

Chapter 10: Gone

Shun and Julie finally arrived home together and Runo, Dan, Marucho, and Alice forced them to get all perfectly cleaned up.

That evening before dinner, Julie and Shun met in the attic again.

"Should we tell the others? You know, about us dating?"

Julie shook her head. "No, not yet. I like secrets."

Shun smiled. "Me too."

The two laid down, with Julie's head in Shun's lap. Shun stroked Julie beautiful soft hair. It was like an angel's hair. They were silent, just enjoying each other's company.

The romantic scene between the two was suddenly broken when they heard a strange crackling noise. Julie and Shun both thought they were imagining it, but when they both noticed each other's reactions, they realized they weren't. They both stood up, scanning the attic carefully. What if someone was there, just watching them? The crackling quickly turned into an ear cutting, ripping noise. Julie fell to her knees covering her ears. Shun knelt down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

The sound changed once more, this time to a violent sucking noise that almost seemed to hypnotize Julie. She felt like she was in another world. _I've definitely heard this before. _She snapped out of it.

Shun spotted a glowing light coming from behind a few crates at the other end of the attic, which was pretty large(let's remember who's house this is;) ). As Shun helped Julie back to her feet, Julie suddenly felt very brave. She looked up at Shun.

"Let's check it out!"

The couple agreed to do it and Julie led. They slowly advanced toward the mysterious glow and sucking noise. Suddenly Shun stopped in his tracks. Julie turned around to see if he was okay. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

Julie rushed over to him. "Are you okay?"

"I've heard this noise before…"

"Where? I recognized it too from somewhere."

"I don't know!" Shun said, very frustrated.

They turned the corner and behind the boxes was something that they hadn't seen in a while. They couldn't believe their eyes. Right before their very eyes was a dimension transporter.

A rip between two dimensions.

Then, out of nowhere, two bakugan flew out of the portal. These two were Ventus and Subterra.

Julie and Shun's attributes.

They didn't bother to introduce themselves to the two young brawlers. They seemed to be in a hurry. They began their story.

"Vestroia is under attack and under control by a group of aliens known as the Vexos from the planet Vestal." The two bakugan continued their story, but the scary part was when they were told that the Vestal Prince, Prince Hydron, had turned their bakugan into bronze statues and made them into his own collection. Julie jaw dropped.

"They did WHAT?" Julie was furious.

"They turned your bakugan into statues and we need your help to oppose the Vexos, free the bakugan from slavery, and save Vestroia."

Julie looked at Shun, and then at the bakugan. "I'm in."

Shun was very firm about his descision as well. "Me too."

"Alright then. You guys will meet a group of brawlers known as the Resistance. They are on your side and once you find them, you will be taken in by them. But first you will need to gain their trust and beat them in a brawl. " The Subterra bakugan paused.

The Ventus bakugan picked up. "They don't take fooling around. And why should they? They have a job to do.

The head of the resistance is named Mira Clay. She will give you the proper things needed to brawl, and you will become members of the Resistance once you earn her trust. Ace Grit is another main member of the resistance. He is not only a tough opponent, but it is also tough to gain trust from him. Just a little advice…and by the way, I am Ventus Ingram and this is Subterra Geoaccipitris. We will be your brawling partners."

Julie and Shun exchanged glances and took hold of each other's hand. They followed the two bakugan into the portal. Little did they know, the portal failed to close correctly. It left a shimmering rip between dimensions…

Meanwhile…

The rest of the brawlers gathered at Marucho's dining room for dinner.

"Hey, where's Shun?" Dan asked.

"And Julie," Marucho added.

They got a hold of two of Marucho's maids and sent them to go and get Shun and Julie.

"They better hurry up so that we can start eating!" Dan exclaimed.

"Dan! Is that ALL you ever think about?" Runo shot back.

"NO!"

"YES! I think soooo!"

"No! I think I would know more about what I think about than you would ever know! "

"Guys," Alice interrupted, "stop the fighting! Seriously! They'll be back with Julie and Shun in a few seconds!"

A few minutes later, the maids came rushing back, panting.

"They're…

…Gone…"

**Haha sorry about the short(was it short?) chapter, and the ending wasn't really suspenseful now…was it? You guys already knew where Shun and Julie went, but I guess it was kinda meant to be suspenseful for Dan, Runo,Alice, and Marucho. And plus I guess it could be kinda suspenseful for you because you know where they went and they dontXD.**

**Well PLEASE review^^ thanks so much^^**

**-OOOH! And ps…I made up 'Geoaccipitris', Julie's new bakugan because…because…because…oh yeah! Because I looked up latin words and geo means earth and accipitris mean flyer…I think…well anyway I thought it was cool…Julie's bakugan is a flying bird…kinda similar to Skyress^^**

**Until next time^^**

**-FunnyForBunnies**

**-Muahh! :***

**Love ya**


	11. Idiot

**Kay guys I was away for another softball tournament so I haven't updated in a while…well anyway, in the car I got some of the next chapters written out…but I just got texting for my phone…so that occupied most of my time lol. **

**I hope you like this one…it should be kinda funny lol..dan is an idiot.**

**Please read and REVIEWWW **

**Love ya'll enjoyyy^^ **

Chapter 11

Their hearts all stopped.

Alice's POV:

_There must be a reason for this. People don't just disappear. What If something horrible happens to them? They could've been kidnapped. What if they don't come back? I miss them already. What about poor Shun? He better not be gone too long. I have yet to confess my love to him. Oh no! what if Julie and Shun are…together? That wouldn't be good._

_NO! _

_Relax Alice. Now's not the time to be thinking about relationships. It's highly unlikely that two people as incompatible as Julie and Shun would like each other anyway. _

_I sure hope they're okay…_

Marucho's POV:

_They can't be gone. There MUST be a logical explanation behind this. Maybe they just got lost. There's no way that they could've been kidnapped anyway. They would never find their way outside in the first place. They wouldn't run away either. They are good kids so I wouldn't expect them to be doing anything wrong. _

_Oh. They practically just got here. It's so bad that things are already happening to them. I hope no one gets scared and wants to go back home now because of this._

_I don't wanna lose any time with my best friends…_

Runo's POV:

_WHAT?_

_GONE?_

_That's just not possible. She seemed a little upset and unstable yesterday, but that's no reason for her to run away. Maybe she just wanted to talk to Shun. He's pretty chill and he would probably listen to her . But I just don't get it. Haven't we told her that we were open to talk to her? That we wanted to hear what she had to say? Oh that Julie makes me so mad sometimes. Why can she just always say what's on her mind? And anyway, if Julie DID run away, Shun wouldn't be with her…_

_Would he?_

_Unless…_

Dan's POV:

_What?_

_GONE?_

_WHO COULD'VE EATEN IT ALL?(there was __clearly__ a misunderstanding between what the maids said, and how Dan comprehended it.)_

_I'm gonna murder whoever ate our dinner._

"Do you guys think that Shun could be with her?" Alice asked, concerned for Julie and Shun's safety as well as her love for Shun.

"With who?" Dan asked, obliviously and unnoticed.

"It's a very likely possibility, and I hope so. At least they will keep each other good company until we find them." Runo said

Marucho didn't say anything. It was only their first full day at his house and already trouble was starting. He was about to burst into tears.

Dan was still clueless. He was still thinking that all the food was eaten, and he was furious.

"I'M GONNA KILL THEM!"

Everyone looked in Dan's direction. Then they all looked at each oter. Each of them was wearing a"WTF" face.

"Kill who Dan?" asked a very confused Alice.

"THE PEOPLE WHO ATE ALL THE FOOD DUH!"

"WHAT THE F*** DAN? (ooh! Runo's pissed) THAT IS SO OFF TOPIC, ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY! Our friends are missing and ALL you can even think about is FOOD!"

Dan stared at Runo, and then the rest of the gang. None of them looked happy at all. He could tell this wasn't the time for jokes, but he just had to know…

"So all the food WASN'T stolen or eaten or anything after all?"

Runo faceplamed.

"**Is that what you thought we were talking about?"**

"YEAH! What else was I supposed to think? The maids said it was gone, and there was no food on the table!"

"THERE WERE NO JULIE OR SHUN ON THE TABLE EITHER! What on Earth do you think that you were supposed to think about? Come on! Well…we were only wondering where Julie and Shun could have gone for the past, who knows how long!"

"Guys! STOP FIGHTING!" Marucho interrupted, with tears in his eyes. "Isn't it bad enough that they're gone?" Marucho paused for a moment. "Since some of us are so desperate to eat, we can eat, and maybe they'll show up. If they don't, then after we eat, we will search everywhere in the house.

We'll Find them."

**Sorry guys…that was super duper short. I thought it was pretty funny though…I kinda felt like it was a filler chapter though…well whatever…I'm hoping to post another chapter today^^ love ya'll! Please review it too **

**Till next time…**

**-FunnyforBunnies**

**MUAHHH!**


	12. Welcome to the Resistance

**Hey guys I don't have much to say except this one's really long and im hoping to get the next chappie up soon^^ well pleaseeeeeee pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee read and reviewww**

**Ily^^**

**Now for the storyyyyy…**

Chapter 12

Dinnner finally ended and Julie and Shun hadn't shown up. That couldn't be good. The four brawlers searched the whole house, not finding anyone. "Where haven't we looked?" They were beginning to lose hope…

Shun and Julie held hands in the portal. It seemed like quite a while before they were finally spit out on the other side. Vestroia was a strange world. All they could see was desert in every direction, as far as the eye could see. They walked together for a while, but it wasn't long before they started getting hungry and really hot. They needed to find someone from "The Resistance" as soon as possible. After another half an hour of walking aimlessly, a house-like vehicle became clear on the horizon. They began running towards it, but they were soon stopped by two mysterious masked individuals. One was female with short orange/red hair (whom I will refer to mostly as 'the red-head') and the other was a male with longish blue hair.

"Who are you?" The red-head asked.

"Our names are Shun and Julie."

"We are looking for the Bakugan Resistance!" Julie stupidly added

_Hmm those names sound very familiar…I wonder where they are from…_

Geoaccipitris and Ingram came into view.

"These are two young brawlers from earth. They will be of great assistance to you with freeing the bakugan if you will accept them, but we find it right that you only accept them if they can prove their skills and brawling ability. And what better way to prove their skills than to brawl you two…"

"BUT first, they will both need gauntlets." Ingram told the two mysterious brawlers. Luckily, they always carried extra gauntlets on them. The red-head tossed Shun and Julie their gauntlets and the battle began…

The mysterious brawlrs had tough bakugan. The red-head had Subterra Wilda, while the blue haired one had Darkus Percival. Julie took on the red-head and Shun fought the darkus brawler.

Shun was surprised at how quick and alert his new bakugan was.

Just his type.

Shun quickly learned the new abilities and attacked silently. He easily won his first match against Percival, sending the Darkus brawler's life gage to 60%. Julie, however, had a much more agile and responsive bakugan than what she was used to. She didn't have such an easy time adjusting. She fought well, but with not making the adjustments needed, she couldn't fight well enough to beat Subterra Wilda. Her life gage dropped to 50%. The red-head felt victorious.

Julie had a lot of gut. She wasn't about to give up yet. Not that easily. Now that the damage was done, she was ready to take down the other Subterra brawler.

Shun used his own technique and strategy to beat the mysterious Darkus brawler easily, once again. He laughed to himself at how alike he was to Dan. The mysterious brawler relied too much on the power of his bakugan, Percival, just like Dan relied too much on Drago's power. The blue haired brawler's life gage dropped to 10%. One more victory and Shun would win.

Julie was still far behind the red-head. She tried hard, and made an impressive comeback, but it wasn't enough. She lost again, not as bad as last time, but her life gage dropped to 5%. Julie was down to her last match, but she wasn't ready to give up.

Shun found a new ability card and decided he would use it. He had no clue what it did, but it was worth the risk. What did e have to lose anyway?

"Here goes nothing!" Shun muttered to himself.

"Ability activate! Silent Killer." The card did nothing. The Darkus brwler laughed and activated his next ability.

"Abliity activate! Darkus cannon!" That ability didn't do anything either. Then Shun noticed something…

The G's of his opponent were slowly decreasing. The ability card he played would slowly, but surely decrease his opponent's G's, but not until the opponent activated their next ability. Shun realized what was happening, and decided that he would just

Wait.

Percival's power level reached 0G's and he returned to ball form and the Darkus brawler's life gage plummeted to 0%.

Victory.

Shun saw Julie struggling with 5% life gage left and losing her current battle. Shun offered her some help.

"NO!" she shot back.

Shun just waited, with much doubt in his girlfriend.

"Ablility activate! GRAND IMPACT!" the red-head commanded.

_HUH? That was Gorem's ability! I wonder how Wilda got it! Anyway, who cares? I know how to counter THAT one!_

Julie fiddled though her ability cards, searching for the one she wanted. She found it.

"Ability activate! Reflection Mirrage."

That ability would distract her opponent while reflecting its attack right back at it and multiplying it a few times. Her defensive attack notonly won her the round, but her opponent's attck reflected back with so much power that it knocked the red-head's life gage all the way to 15%.

Shun was impressed.

The next, and final battle began between the two Subterra brawlers. The red-head quickly took the lead, but it only took a few counters from Julie to get back even.

_Think like a Subterra bakugan. What would I do next if I was them?..._

_THAT'S IT!_

Julie quickly predicted her opponent's next move.

The red-head activated her next ability, only to have Julie immediately activate her ability and deliver the final blow.

"Rock Explosion, ACTIVATE!"

Wilda returned to ball form. Julie smiled as the red-head's life-gage dropped to 0.

Win.

The two mysterious brawlers walked towards Shun and Julie. They unmasked themselves.

"Nice brawling. Very impressive! When was the last time you guys brawled?" the female asked.

"We haven't brawled for over a year." Julie said. The two, now unmasked brawlers' jaws dropped. "OH! And like what are your names?"

"We don't have to tell you-"

"My name is Mira. Mira Clay. And this is my partner Ace. We are the leaders of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance."

"Yeah. My name is Shun and this is my gir- partner Julie."

"HIYA!" Julie exclaimed.

"So you guys are from earth and are here to help us free the bakugan from the Vexos, right?" Mira asked.

"Yes we are." Shun said.

"Welcome to the Resistance."

Ace rolled his eyes. He especially didn't like Shun.

Julie's stomach groweled.

"Do you guys have any food?"

Ace and Mira exchanged looks. This girl would have a lot of fun eating with their youngest member…

**Kay guys!^^ I hope it was long enough and I hope you liked it…I was gonna end this one where Mira says "welcome to the resistance" but then I was like NAHHHHH! I'll add a little humor to this serious chapter. And anyway, I bet they'll have lots of trouble with feeding Julie AND Baron. **

**Ooops and I kinda forgot all about double abilities and all of that fancy New Vestroia stuff…sorry**

**You can expect them later on though hopefully…**

**And I promise that this won't be all brawling…only some occasional stuff…because the brawling shouldn't be too important unless it's…well…important…lol**

**Well anyway...PLEASEEE review this chapter and hopefully the next one will be up tomorrow or the next day…**

**Until next time~**

**-FunnyForBunnies**

**Muahhhh:***


	13. Not With Ace

**NEXT CHAPPIE! Enjoyyy^^ and please reviewww ittttt!**

Chapter 13

They arrived at the "houselike vehicle" and the second they walked in, Julie started looking around with a bunch of "OOOHS!" and "AHHHS!" Shun looked away, slightly embarrassed. Julie came back over.

"Hey! Are you guys like the only ones who live here?"

Ace laughed. "Unfortunately for us, no. BARON! Wake up and come meet our new… guests."

With that, a tall, strong, purple haired boy walked in.

"What Master Ace? OOOH! WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?"

Julie giggled. "Hey! I'm Julie!" she ran over to Shun, "And this is my boy- my friend Shun! We'll be brawling with you, and Ace, and Mira to free our bestfriends!"

"Woooahhhh! And who are your bestfriends?"

"Like Gorem and Skyress!"

Ace and Mira's jaws dropped. Now they knew where they heard of them from.

"You actually mean that you are THE Julie and THE Shun?"

"Huh? Wait, does that mean that you've actually heard of us? How?"

"Yeah! I've read so much about you and I've dreamed about meeting you in person! My dreams have finally come true! You guys are pretty well known here as the brawlers who saved Earth and Vestroia…Julie Makimoto and Shun Kazami…WOAAHHH!"

"Haha! Yup that's us!" Julie leaned over to Shun… "Uhm, stalker much!"

"Oh yah! I totally almost forgot. Do you guys have any food here?"

"Oh BOY! FOOD!" Baron exclaimed.

"Oh brother! Another Dan!" Shun said to himself.

Baron led Julie to the kitchen. Julie eagerly followed him. The kitchen seemed like a food paradise. Before Baron could even sink his teeth into a delicious piece of fruit, half of the kitchen was already eaten by a now, very starving, Julie. Baron was amazing. Julie ate even more than he did.

Shun was led by Mira and Ace into the kitchen to find something to eat, only to find Baron and Julie fruitlessly running around the kitchen to try and find more

Food.

Ace and Mira sweat-dropped.

"I'll go pick up some more, um, food. Ace will stay will you guys."

"Great! Just wonderful! I get to stay with Mr. Ninja wannabe and Bubbles."

"Glad you agree, Ace! Have fun!"

Mira left and Julie ran over to the two boys with two pieces of blueberry pie.

"Here you go Ace!" Julie sweetly handed him a piece of blueberry pie and then walked over to Shun. Shun really didn't like Ace already, and he had a look on his face almost saying to Julie, "What the heck do you think you're you doing being nice to him like that?"

She smashed the blueberry pie in his face. Ace laughed. "Ha! Ha! I think she already likes me better!"

Julie licked some of the pie off Shun's face. Ace felt a little jealous.

Shun grabbed Julie and wiped some of the pie off of his face, and smeared it on hers as she squealed. Shun looked back over at Ace and smirked. "I think not."

Julie broke free from Shun and ran over to Baron, who by the way was still looking for food. She wiped her face on his shirt.

All better!

Julie and Baron became quick friends and they took turns telling each other their own little stories. They each must have told a million and one stories. All their talking made them super duper hungry. Luckily, Mira walked in just in time. Julie and Baron glomped poor Mira and when they got up, they were all silent. They could all sense the tension between Shun and Ace, and Julie didn't like it.

"Hey, uhm, Mira! Do you have any games we can play? Like something the boys would like, to lighten the mood."

"I think so. Good thinking Julie!"

"Thanks! Go get them!"

Julie ran over to the boys and put her arm around them both. "Let's like, go play a game!"

They all sat at the table and Mira brought over a game. She placed it on the table.

Yahtzee.

Shun and Ace just stared at it.

"…Maybe not. Mira let's get another one."

The two girls came bake with several games, and none of them seemed appealing to the boys.

"Um. Maybe we can practice brawling! That would be fun and we'll all improve!"

"I'll battle Ace." Shun said, unenthused.

"No way! You battled him before! I wanna battle Ace! You can battle Mira!"

"No. Then I'm not brawling at all."

"Fine! Then you can battle me!"

"Fine. But don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're my girl-friend."

Julie charged at Shun. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SAYING? YOU'RE NOT SUPPOESED TO SAY THAT OUT LOUD!"

Shun grabbed her by her shirt and dragged her to Mira.

"Where are we gonna be staying? Like what rooms?"

"Well, we have two extra beds in the spare room and an extra bed in Ace's room, so Julie could stay in the spare room and you could stay in Ace—"

"No way am I staying with Ace. I'll stay with Julie…"

**Haha I hope you liked that chapter…Ace might have something for Julie…MORE DRAMMAAAA! I have a friend who likes drama (you know who you areeeee)**

**I hope this chapter was good enough…and Im really sleepy and I have summer work due like really soon that I haven't started so I might not update as fast as usual…but I won't ditch u guys lolllzzz**

**I'll still update…Promiseeeee^^**

**I hope you guys(the few fans I haveXD) won't leave meeeee**

**Well…until next time^^**

**-FunnyForBunnies**

**Muahhh! :***

**OOH! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEWWWWW**


	14. Right Around the Corner

**Hey guys! Next chapter is hereee^^ I hope you like it and sorry for the long wait…I hope you think its funny, and PLEASE review so I don't go into a deep depression(lol). Well, without further to do…the next chapter *round of applause***

Chapter 14

"The attic…" Alice said.

"What about the attic?" Dan asked.

"We haven't looked there yet…"

"Let's go…" Runo said

..

Shun followed Mira, still dragging Julie behind him. Mira took them to their room.

"Make yourselves at home!"

"Like thankies Mira!"

"No problem, and Shun, don't mind Ace, it might take a while…"

Mira left Julie and Shun alone in the room. Shun belly flopped on the bed. "There's NO WAY that I'm staying in this place with that Ace!"

Julie flopped next to him.

"Shun! Don't be so grumpy! You heard Mira! Maybe it'll just take a while. You two will be good friends in no time!" Julie sounded excited and cheerful.

"No. I can tell that we're not gonna be friends, or get along at all. Anyway, I don't need friends. I work solo."

"Oh, okay," Julie sounded hurt, "I guess you don't need me then…"

Runo led the way to the attic(how she knew the way, the world may never know…) and before they knew it, they were inside and looking around.

"No, Julie. That's not what I meant. I don't need him. I need you more than anything in the whole world though."

Shun hugged Julie and kissed her softly on the lips. Julie kissed him back.

Baron walked in on them.

"Uh, sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

"AHHH!" Julie ran over to Baron. She pulled him into the room and shut the door. "You can't tell ANYONE!"

"What about Mira? Can I tell her?"

"Like no way Baron!"

"Can I tell Ace?"

"Definitly not!" Shun said.

"I'm gonna tell anyway!"

"AHHHH **What do I need to do so you like WONT tell?"**

"Hmmm. Kiss each other again!"

"NO! Like what the heck?"

"HEYYY MIRAAAA!" Baron called as if he was going to tell on them.

"Okay okay!" Julie frantically ran over to Shun and placed a little kiss on his cheek. "THERE!"

"That's not good enough Julie! I wanna see a real kiss!"

"What do you mean, NOT GOOD ENOUGH?" Julie said, getting mad at Baron.

"You can't make us kiss. Tell Mira on us if you want….Just don't tell Ace." Shun said, defending himself and his girlfriend. Baron left the room. Shun and Julie stood side by side, facing the window.

"Thanks Shun."

The sun was setting on Vestroia. It was the most beautiful sunset they had ever seen. The colors were so rich and vibrant. The rays bounced off of everything and lit up their room with a magical glow. They stared even longer and Julie laid her head on Shun's shoulder.

Baron returned, this time with Mira. Mira couldn't help but stare at them. _Aww. They look so cute together. I wish me and Ace could be like that…_They looked so perfect, and the scene around them made it twenty times as magnificent. After a few minutes passed, Shun and Julie kissed again. It was a warm kiss that made both Shun and Julie tingle all over. Mira and Baron's view was so romantic.

Julie and Shun turned to leave the room, and there. Standing in the doorway were Baron and Mira.

"This is TOTALLY not what you think!" Julie said, getting defensive.

Mira giggled. "It totally **is**!"

"I told you so Mira! You should've believed me!"

Mira reverted her attention back to Shun and Julie who were still holding hands.

"Can I still trust you two to sleep in the same room?" Mira asked.

"Huh? Mira, like what do you mean? Of course you can!" Julie said, slightly confused.

"Uhm, like what I mean is, can I trust you guys together? We really need you guys to brawl at your best and the LAST thing we need is a baby crawling around the place."

Shun and Julie pushed away from each other.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU INSINUATING?" Julie blurted out, embarrassed.

"I can definitely assure you that we won't be doing THAT!" Shun said, also embarrassed.

"Yeah, ew! I might LIKE him, but that would be so gross! We're still teenagers, and we still have brains! The LAST thing that I would want is to have to have to stop brawling because stupid SHUN got me PREGNANT!" Julie shuddered.

"Yeah…seriously Mira! What do you think we are?" Shun added.

"OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! Sorry if I offended you guys! I was just double checking!"

As Julie and Shun pushed Mira and Baron out the door, Mira yelled, "Just LIMIT yourselves to KISSING!"

Now Julie and Shun felt somewhat uncomfortable. They each sat on their own bed and thought to themselves. After a while, Mira knocked on the door, calling them for dinner.

They all looked around the attic and just as they were about to give up, Marucho turned a corner…

Shun and Julie sat next to each other, with Mira and Ace across from them. Baron had to go back to his house for the evening to babysit his younger siblings, so it was just the four of them. Mira and Julie cheerfully chattered, as they were becoming quite good friends, and Julie decided to just forget all about earlier. Shun and Ace, on the other hand, were having a grand old time staring each other down.

"Hey, why don't you two at least TRY to be friendly and talk to each other? We seriously can't have any conflict here. We need to concentrate on fighting the Vexos and winning." Mira said, scolding the two boys.

"Does it look like we're fighting?" Shun asked, being a smart-a**.

"Well no…" Mira said, sounding a little defeated.

"Exactly." Ace said

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Hey," Shun said, breaking the silence, "Mira, we haven't met the Vexos yet. Don't you think that would be a good idea?"

"Well, they haven't challenged us yet…" Mira said, getting cut off by Julie.

"Hey! Like who needs them to challenge us? Let's take the offense! Let's challenge THEM!" …

..

"Hey guys, I think you'd better check this out…" Marucho shouted out to the other three.

They all ran over towards his direction.

"What is it Marucho?" Alice asked.

"Yeah little buddy, what is it?" Dan repeated.

"Is it them? Is it a clue?" Runo questioned.

They all turned the same corner…

**Gosh that was exhausting! It's a little later than I would've liked it to be, but it's here nonetheless…and I still have summer homework to work on, so I wont be uploading as fast as I would like…**

**I really hope you liked that chapter…and they'll be meeting the vexos soooon**

**The ultimate DRAMA is coming up in just a few chapters so stay tuned(lol)**

**PLEASEEEEEE PLEASEEEEEEEEE PLEASEEEEEEEEE PLEASEEEEEEE REVIEW!**

**Until next time **

**-FunnyforBunnies**

**Muahh! :***

**And review^^**


	15. Jump in!

**Hey guys! Next chapterrrrr ^^ **

**Don't worry jjb88 I haven't forgotten about your request, that should be coming up shortly…maybe in a chapter or two^^**

**And I thought I would say this, thank you all for all the reviews so far^^ they are very encouraging to make me wanna write this story. If you guys want me to keep writing this story instead of ditching you guys for summer work(which I'll eventually get done anyway) then I suggest you keep reviewing lol..and possibly suggest my story to others to read:) thanks guys! I love ya!**

**Without further to do, Chapter 15! WOOOO!**

Chapter 15

Alice.

Runo.

Dan.

They all gasped. That was a dimension rip, right there before their eyes.

...

"How do we even contact the Vexos?" Shun asked.

"Well, Shun, if you want we can call them." Mira said.

"But Julie and I are the ones who want to take them on. Shouldn't we be the ones talking?"

"Don't you think you're rushing it a little? You just got here and only battled once each-"

"So what?" Shun challenged.

"So, you guys are still rather-"

"We beat you guys." Shun said, interrupting Mira. Ace glared at Shun. "Have you guys beat them?"

"Well yea, but-" Mira said, getting cut off again.

"So we can do it too." Shoot them a message saying that Julie and I are challenging them."

"No way!" Ace said.

"Pleaaassseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Julie pleaded.

"Oh FINE!" Mira said, annoyed.

Mira left for a few minutes and returned, telling them that she left them the message. They would probably be brawling against the mischievous Shadow and his partner Mylene tomorrow, neither of which battled with Julie's Subterra or Shun's Ventus. Shadow was a Darkus brawler, while Mylene stuck with Aquos. Should they get some rest? Or should they start practicing? Both are important for a good brawl.

Julie decided on her own that rest would be much more important than brawling practice, so Julies headed to her, and Shun's room. Julie smiled as she flopped onto her bed and crawled underneath the warm, fluffy covers. She closed her eyes for a few second, but thenShun came in and disturbed her.

"Don't you think that you should be practicing? After all, YOU'RE the one who NEEDS the practice, especially after almost blowing it earlier."

Julie frowned. "I'm sleepy! And anyway, what good is the practice if I don't get any sleep?"

"And what good is sleeping if you don't get any pactice?"

"Don't worry! I'll do a lot of talking with Geoaccipitris in the morning. I've adjusted a lot better anyway!"

"Fine, whatever suits your incredible, princess, needs."

"OOH, Shun, I think you're NERVOUS!"

"I'm not! Well, not for me at least…" Shun said with a wink.

"Shun! That's horrible!"

"It's true though."

Julie squirmed out of her covers and hopped out of bed. She jumped onto Shun, tackling him onto his bed, and rolled around on the bed until she finally pushed him off. He hit the ground with a 'thump'. Shun landed flat on his back.

"Take it back Shun."

"No," Shun said chuckling.

Julie plopped herself right on top of and sat there on his stomach waiting for him to take back his insult. Shun just smiled…

…

"Well, it's not fully opened, so don't you think it's kind of dangerous, not to mention, I doubt any of us could even fit through it." Alice said referring to the dimension rip and using her brain.

"I bet they're in there, having fun with the bakugan without us!" Runo said, feeling a little jealous.

"Let's make ourselves fit!"

"Don't be stupid Dan!" Runo said. She punched him in the gut.

"OUCH! What was that for?"

"FOR BEING AN IDIOT!"

"Guys stop fighting. Please!" Alice moaned.

"Guys, I don't think we should do it. It's not safe-"

Before Marucho even finished what he was saying, Dan was already shoving things into the rip. Progressively, the things he put in got bigger, as did the rip. They all looked at each other and sweat dropped.

"DAN! You're gonna get HURT!" Alice yelled at him.

Before anyone could do or say anything else, let alone comprehend what just happened, the rip opened up into a full portal and sucked Dan in, swallowing him whole. Poor Dan.

They all looked at each other.

"Uhoh…" Marucho said, 'uhoh' being his first reaction.

"Who's gonna go get him?" he asked frantically.

Runo smirked evilly and looked at Marucho.

Then the Dimension Gate.

Then at Marucho again.

"YOU'RE gonna go get him!" Runo yelled as she pushed Marucho into the portal, without the approval of the younger brawler.

…

Mira knocked on Ace's door.

"Who's there?" Ace asked coldly.

"It's me, Mira."

"Come on in."

Mira walked in, and the first thing she saw was a shirtless Ace.

HOT.

Mira tried to keep his eyes off his manly muscles and extremely hot body as he walked towards her.

"What do you need Mira? It's not like you to come in here at this time."

"I…just…I just, well…" Mira stuttered.

"SPIT IT OUT! I'm tired and I want to get to sleep. I need to get 'things' off my mind."

"Well, do you think that you could talk a little more to Shun? Just be a little friendly. You know, less antisocial. Please open up to him; they ARE our guests and all. Plus, if he decides to hate us because of you, he could easily betray us. We seriously can't afford to have him opposing us. You saw how he brawled, especially after not brawling for a whole year. And Julie, sure she was a little rusty in the beginning, but she sure knows how to make a comeback, and if Shun leaves us, his girlfriend is sure to follow him-"

"His…girlfriend?"

"Oh yeah, Baron caught them kissing in their room earlier. They're pretty cute together, don't you think?"

"You mean that anti-social wannabe ninja actually has a girlfriend? Especially a girl like Julie. What's she doing with a guy like him?"

"Aww. Ace, she really likes him. Don't worry about it. So do you think you can at least make an attempt to be friendly with him?"

"No way. There's no way you can make me be friendly with that guy?"

"Ohh. Maybe you're jealous because he beat you!"

"I am NOT! Mira! FINE! I'll make an ATTEMPT to be friendly to him. That doesn't mean it's gonna happen."

"That's the spirit! Now I'll see you in the morning!"

Ace thought to himself. _Oh. So Julie's that kid's girlfriend? Just another reason for me to hate on him…_

…

Alice screeched. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

Runo laughed. "SOMEONE needed to go in! Wanna go in next?"

"No! Runo! That wasn't right!"

"I don't care. Anyway, if this FunnyForBunnies chick didn't write this, Marucho would be going anyway!"

FunnyForBunnies: HEY LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS! I'M NOT PART OF THE STORY!

…

Mira walked back to her room. _Man, those two better start getting along before there's some major conflict!_ _Anyway, what's up with Ace getting all worried about Shun's relationship status?_

…

"Uh, Alice, IT'S CLOSING!"

"What do we do Runo?"

Runo grabbed Alice's hand really quick…

"JUMP IN OF COURSE!"

**Haha I hope you guys licked that chapter, I know I did…and there's finally a little drama with Ace liking Julie for a certain person lol^^ We're one step closer to the part I've been looking forward to now that the other brawlers are on their way^^**

**Haha did ya'll like how I made a facebook reference with the "Relationship status" thingy? Loll**

**Well, please tell me what you think, and I might not update for a few days because I have a whole shtload of summer work to finish….i mean start….you guys are lucky that I update this pretty quickly, because im a MAJOR procrastinator. I'm pretty surprised myself that I'm not putting this off too much, in fact, I've been making this story and drawing my priorities, which isn't very smart considering I have homework to do…**

**Well I'll shutup now…**

**Please REVIEW! Thanks bros;)**

**Until next time:) **

**FunnyForBunnies**

**Mwahhh! :***

**Blue review button is down there;)**


	16. Relaxxx

**Haha next chapter! Nothing much to say except…READ AND REVIEWWW! Thank youuussss:3**

**Without further to do, CHAPTER 16!**

Chapter 16

Shun woke up with Julie in his arms. Her haid laid on his chest. Her arms were on either side of him. _I guess she fell asleep like that last night…she looks so sweet and innocent. I really don't wanna wake her up, but I can't let anyone find us like this…_

Julie breathed in and out softly. Her rhythmic breathing had such a calming effect on him. He kissed her on the top of her head. "I love you Julie."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Mira and Ace were preparing breakfast, setting the table and wondering what they should make.

"Ace what do you think they will want to eat?"

"Don't you think that's obvious? Julie eats anything and Shun… Do you honestly think I care what Shun eats? In fact, I hope you make something that he WON'T like!"

"Ace! Come on! PLEASE be a little nicer. Well, do you think eggs and bacon will be okay?"

"Yeah, Julie will like that. I don't know if Shun would like that though. I hope he doesn't."

"Please, Ace. Just make an EFFORT to not hate on him. He's not THAT bad. Why don't you go and wake them up?"

"FINE! I'll wake them up! But there's no guarantee that I'll actually be nice to that freaking ninja wannabe!"

In Shun and Julie's room, Shun had just gotten up and he gently lifted his sweet girlfriend up and laid her on her bed. Shun put her covers over her and sat next to her. He stroked her silky angel's hair. _I wonder how long it takes her to take care of this stuff…_

Just as Shun was about to lean down and kiss heragain, Ace opened the door and walked in.

"There's this thing. It's called knocking."

"Hey, don't you be getting all smart with me. I came here to wake you up for breakfast. Why would I knock?"

"Okay. Whatever! I'll wake Julie up. Thank you very much! You can leave now."

"Since when do you dismiss me?" Ace asked, not liking the attitude he was getting from Shun. "I live here, not you, so I suggest that if you want to keep your place here, you don't give me an attitude."

"Well, I suggest you DON'T kick us out, because we will easily join the Vexos and kick your butts. Let's remember who won our brawl…"

Ace was furious, and knowing that he could no longer win this fight, he left, holding onto the pride he still had, which was a lot, considering Ace's character.

…

The brawlers were walking all night before they noticed something *wink wink* on the horizon. It kind of looked like a mix between a house and a vehicle.

"Are we there yet?" Dan asked

"DAN! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE WE ARE GOING YET! HOW CAN WE "BE THERE" YET?"

…

Shun woke Princess Julie from her slumber with a kiss and escorted her to the royal ball, AKA breakfast.

As usual, Julie hogged down most of the food, but they all had to hurry up beforetheir brawl with the Vexos. Unfortunately for Shun, he wasn't too fond of the breakfast that Mira had made. The message was sent to Ace through how Shun ate and his facial expressions. "Score!" Ace muttered under his breath.

They finished up and cleaned up from breakfast. Ace and Mira controlled the vehicle as they left. Shun got himself pumped up and ready for brawling. Unlike Dan though, Shun was quiet and focused. He remained completely silent during this time.

Julie ran to her room and instead of being quiet, she was a little chatterbox and decided it would be best for her to have a long talk with her sweet Geoaccipitris. During this time, she became much friendlier with her new partner. They spoke of the most efficient ways to brawl and of the endless strategies they could pull off. By the time the vehicle stopped, Julie felt invincible.

She walked out of her room and into the kitchen, where she saw her hot boyfriend sitting with his eyes closed, like always whether he was thinking or not. She snuck up behind him, feeling very mischievous. Thinking she was successful in her "sneaky" maneuver, Julie made an attempt to grab Shun. Thanks to his extreme focus and amazing ninja skills, he knew she was there and he turned around and grabbed her by her sides and began tickling her. Julie giggled and she quickly became weak. Her legs gave way and she fell to the ground, begging for Shun's mercy.

Ace watched them curiously. He stood by the doorway out of their sight. _Why is Julie so happy when she's with him? How on Vestroia could the silent, anti-social, depressing, ninja-wannabe even have a girlfriend in the first place? I wonder how much she even likes him. Maybe she likes me…_

Ace looked at Julie who was still lying on the ground, panting after her "near death" experience, but she was still smiling.

_Who am I kidding? She has the biggest smile I have ever seen! I wonder if she ALWAYS smiles like that…_

Shun picked up his little princess from the ground and placed a small kiss her on the forehead.

_They really ARE in love…_

Mira walked up behind Ace and took a look over his shoulder at the two love birds.

"Because THIS totally isn't spying!" She startled Ace. "Really Ace? Can't you just leave the the two love birds alone and give them a little privacy?"

Ace sighed. "It wasn't my fault! I was about to walk in, and I saw them. I wasn't gonna DISTURB them!"

"YAY! You have a heart! Thanks for not disturbing them Ace. And aren't they cute?"

"Yeah, whatever…"

Mira and Ace walked in together.

"Hey, so are you 2 ready to brawl against the Vexos?" Mira asked.

"BORN READY!" Julie replied with much confidence and a huge grin.

Mira giggled at Julie's comment. "Then let's go!"

Mira and Ace led them out of the vehicle. They stepped out onto the desert plains. Shun held out his hand for Julie and she gladly placed hers in his. As they came closer and closer to the time of the battle, Julie began losing her burst of confidence. Shun could feel the tension in Julie. He looked over at Julie. He could see it in her eyes. She may have looked normal to everyone else, but Shun knew better. It was one of those things that came with knowing someone for a while. Shun looked forward and closed his eyes.

"Relaxxx…" Shun said in a calming voice.

…

The moment the vehicle took off, Runo, Dan, Marucho, and Alice began to panic.

Uh Oh

They all ran as fast as they could in the direction of the vehicle. Soon, after much running, and not much progress, the vehicle was out of their sight. Luckily for them, they had some good old tracks to follow.

**Heyy guysss:) 2:30 in the morning herreeee:) This would've taken much less time to write if I hadn't been texting my fiend the whole way through…somehow, with only a few hints givin, like the first letter of the series and the first letter of my username, and that it was in anime and manga, he found my story…he wanted to read it because he's a nosey loser, AND HE DID IT! o.0 haha what a persistent kid lollll. I didn't really give him anymore than those hints, and he found it….i cant believe it…at least he likes it^^…if he's not lyinggg O.O**

**Well anyway, I hope you like thissssssss:) because I put lots of effort…and for my drama loving friend, that should be coming up soon…I hopeee loll and for my friend with that request..it should be possible in the next chapter, since mylene is an aquos brawler loll:) **

**Well, imma shut up nowwww:) pleasepleaseplease review it so I don't go emo…lol I wouldn't do that…but u get the picture…PLEASE REVIEWWW**

**Love ya!**

**Muahhh!**

**-FunnyForBunnies:***

**Ps…zach, u suck for finding this!**


	17. Coming in Handy

**Here's chapter 17! I hope you all like it^^ and I finally got to that request…you know who you areee:)**

**Please read and reviewwww^^**

**Without further to do, CHAPTER 17!**

Chapter 17

Julie and Shun smiled when their opponents were about to land in what appeared to them to be a flying car. What didn't make them smile was their landing, for the crazy maniac of a driver nearly crashed into them! They weren't ready to be pancakes.

When the brawlers stepped out from the nearly destroyed vehicle, Shun and Julie nearly fell to the ground laughing. The way they were dressed made them look like clowns. The ridiculous clothes that they wore didn't go very well with the intimidating expressions on their faces. Well, the intimidating expression on the female's face. The other one looked like, well, an idiot. Mylene Farrow, the female brawler, was tall. She had hair of a light turquoise color that reached just above her shoulders. She had blue, narrow eyes. Like Ace, Mira, and Baron, they were pupil-less. Shun and Julie just assumed that was a Vestal trait, but even so, it added to the intimidating expression she wore on her face. Her dark lips seemed to contrast her pale skin, and this too added to the intimidation. She gave her partner, Shadow Prove, dirty looks every few minutes, and Julie and Shun didn't blame her. Her partner was a real clown. He had shaggy white hair and dressed in purple in black, which definitely suggested his preferred brawling attribute. Shadow made many pointless jokes and laughed at them, making him seem more and more like the idiot he appeared to be. Mylene was obviously tired of being around this joker.

"Hey! So you're the new BRAWLERS! You guys don't look so tough! I think you're going DOWN!"

"Shut up you freak!" Mylene snapped at Shadow, clearly annoyed.

"So, are we gonna brawl or what?" Shun asked, interrupting their little fight-to-be.

Mylene rolled her eyes at her partner. "I say we brawl!"

"Gauntlet POWER STRIKE!" They all said simultaneously, marking the start of their battle.

Shadow licked his bakugan before throwing it onto the battle field. "Mmmmm! This one tastes like VICTORY! Bakugan BRAWL! Darkus Hades Stand!"

"Bakugan brawl! Aquos Elico, STAND!"

"Hey Shun! I'll take on the Darkus creep and you'll pummel Mylene! Sound good?"

Shun nodded his head before tossing his bakugan. "Bakugan BRAWL! Stand Ventus Ingram!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan STAND! GO Subterra Geoaccipitris!"

The brawl began…

…

Runo saw some flashing lights in the distance.

"Hey guys! Look over there!"

They all saw the lights.

"HEY! I bet that's a BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Dan said.

"For once he actually says something that MAKES SENSE!" Runo commented meanly.

"Oh, guys! Please! This isn't the time to be fighting! It might be Shun and Julie. We have to get there as soon as possible!" Alice said.

…

Julie was victorious over Shadow twice so far, and his life gauge dropped to 5%. Julie laughed to herself, not out of victory or arrogance, but because that Shadow was SUCH an idiot. He was throwing a fit right there on the field. Julie knew that he wouldn't be able to focus like that, so she decided to act fast. The next round began. Julie activated two of her strongest abilities at once right away. "Double Ability ACTIVATE! Avalanche Rush and Hyper Impact!"

That did it for sure.

Hades returned to ball form and Shadow lost the brawl and he was pounding his fists on the ground. Shun looked over at Shadow on the floor and was quickly annoyed.

_What a BABY!_

He got back to his brawl, which he was currently losing. Shun struggled to keep Ingram in the air against Mylene's Aquos Elico. His life gauge was at 45% while Mylene's rested at 60%.

Shun couldn't afford to hold anything back. He chose his next ability desperately. He needed to get back on top.

"SILENT KILLER!"

When nothing happened, Mylene laughed, and so did Shun. Mylene smugly activated her next ability, and Shun's ability began taking effect. Mylene's life gauge dropped to 15% when Elico's power level finally reached 0. Julie cheered happily for Shun, but she was ready to join the battle if Shun needed help.

The next round began…

…

The bakugan brawl was finally in clear view of Dan and the others and much to their relief, they could see Shun and Julie there. The four brawlers got into a huddle to discuss their plans. They decided that they would sneak up on Shun and Julie. They broke the huddle with a "Sneak up on 3."

They sprinted as fast as they could, and not surprisingly, Dan and Runo were in the front. They were coming ever so close to their missing friends…

…

"Ability ACTIVATE! Shadow Echo!" Ingram disappeared, confusing Elico. Then it reappeared and delivered a punch to the face to dear Elico.

"Ability activate! Whirlpool Dive!" Mylene activated an ability that brought Shun's Ingram into the deep waters of the Aquos battling field. Shun countered with his "wing mercury", just saving his bakugan from the murky depths.

Mira and Baron intently watched the brawl. Ace, however, got sick of watching Shun brawl and he looked over his shoulder. He saw 4 people running towards Shun and Julie.

"HOLY CRAP! WHO ARE **THEY**? Julie! Look out!" Ace yelled.

Julie turned around and saw 4 familiar faces running towards her and Shun.

"GUYS! LIKE HEYYY!"

Shun turned around to see what was going on when BAMMMMM! Dan pushed him into the dangerous waters of the brawl. Shun was quite peeved.

"DAN! Can't you see that I'm trying to brawl an important brawl here?"

Dan looked at Shun's new bakugan and felt a little jealous that Shun was able to brawl again, but nonetheless, he helped his friend out of the water.

"Nice to see you again buddy!" Dan said cheerfully.

Shun smiled at his friend and then reverted his focus back to the brawl. He knew just the thing he needed to do to end this brawl.

"Ability activate! Wind Power- Soaring Strike Shot!"

That one took Elico down for good and brought Mylene to defeat. Shadow and Mylene definitely weren't happy about their loss, and they each blamed the other. Before hopping into their "flying car", Shadow shouted, "Hey, and Julie, feel free to come brawl with me whenever you like!" He finished with a wink. Mylene pulled him into the vehicle, clearly furious with him.

"Hey YOU! Hop OFF!" Ace yelled back.

Shun sent a

Sharp

Glare Ace's way. "No…YOU hop off…"

Runo, Marucho, Dan, and Alice knew nothing of this current rivalry and were quite confused. After all, neither of them was dating Julie.

Or so they thought…

...

Little did any of them know, they were being watched from afar, and the Vexos leader was taking a great liking to Shun and Julie's brawling skills.

_Those two could be very useful to me…_

_Hmmm…perhaps those Forbidden cards will come in handy after all…_

**Haha I hope you all liked that one…I know I did:3 I'm gonna make this quick because I wanna get to bed soon…it's 3:00AM over here lawllllXDXDXD**

**It took me forever to type this one up….XD**

**Hey Zach, I just realized that half of these "brawling terms" probably confuse the shttt out of you…so if you have any questions about what something means or anything…just shoot me a text lolllllXD**

**Every one, PLEASE review^^ than you so muchhh:)**

**ILY^^**

**Until Next Time…**

**-FunnyForBunnies**

**MWAHHH! :***

**Ps…REVIEW PLEASEEE**


	18. What's Going On?

**NEXT CHAPTERRRR! MWAHAHHAAHAHAyayyyyy:) finallyyyyyyyy**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEWWWWWWW:)**

Chapter 18

After introductions between Ace, Mira, Dan, Runo, Alice, Marucho, and Baron, the brawlers headed back to Mira and Ace's house.

Runo and Alice scolded Shun and Julie the whole way through.

"How on earth did you even find the portal! It was in the attic!" Runo asked coldly.

"And why were you two even in there together in the first place?" Alice added nervously.

"Well, after I like smacked Shun-"

"You WHAT JULIE?" Runo screamed.

"I smacked him…I forget why, but I did…"

Alice sighed, partially out of relief. _At last now I know that Shun and Julie aren't going out. He must have been PISSED!_

"I ran off and found my way into Marucho's attic. Shun somehow found me and he cheered me up, and I like apologized for hitting him. Then, all of a sudden, like out of nowhere, a dimension transporter appeared. We went in it and like came out the other end, which was here! And then we met Mira, Ace, and Baron, and now you guys came. "

They all accepted her explanation, as was very plausible. And anyway, she DID tell them the truth, just not the WHOLE truth…

…

That night, they were all about to go to bed when they realized they had a little problem. There were DEFINITLY not enough beds for them all.

"Hey Mira! Like we have a little problem."

"Julie, I know, some of you will need to share a bed and the couch. You guys can sort that out on your own. See ya. I'm going to bed."

There were two beds in the spare room, along with a tiny couch. There was also one extra bed in Ace's room. Dan and Marucho were forced into Ace's room by Shun. After all, HE mostly definitely wasn't staying in Ace's room. Shun got a bed by himself. He wasn't about to share a bed with a girl.

Julie hopped onto the bed she wanted and pulled Alice and Runo up with her. Runo decided to be the one to sleep on the couch. Besides, that would be best, for all of them. Runo was quite the restless sleeper. Unfortunately for Julie and Alice, they learned that the hard way by personal experience. Throughout all of the sleepovers those girls had, one of them was always stuck sleeping with Runo, and it never turned out pretty.

It was settled. Julie and Alice would take the bed. How funny though, that the two girls who liked Shun got to share.

Everyone settled in and tried to fall asleep, but most of them had something on their mind.

Dan laid in bed thinking about Drago. Oh, how lost Dan was without his dear buddy. Had he been captured, like the rest, or was he still holding up Vestroia as the Perfect Core?

Marucho was thinking about his most recent experiment at home. How long exactly would he be able to leave it unattended without it getting ruined or destroyed?

As for Shun, he fell asleep easily.

Runo, like Dan, worried about her bakugan. What on earth did those nasty Vexos do to her precious Tigrerra? More importantly, would she find herself a brawling partner so she could officially help the Resistance, since if she helped them, they could probably free her beloved Tigrerra sooner.

Alice never really brawled in the past, only as Masquerade. Yet, she had her mind set on bringing her darling Hydranoid back. She also had her mind set on something else. She stared at the lump on the bed on the other side of the room. _I have to tell him…soon…_

…

About a half an hour later, Julie was almost asleep. She was suddenly disturbed by a mysterious voice calling her name. She sat upright in her bed and listened closer. She heard it again, but she couldn't make out where it was coming from. She whispered to Alice.

"Hey, like you up?" She got no reply. Julie nimbly climbed over Alice and tip-toed over to Runo, whom she also asked whether or not she was awake. She looked over at Shun, who was definitely asleep and slipped on her pink fuzzy, bunny slippers. She quietly left her room. She walked down the hallway and as she passed Mira's room, she peeked inside. Mira was sound asleep. She passed Ace's room as well, which had no one awake inside either, or so she thought…

She walked into the kitchen and opened the door leading outside, she stepped out into the fresh air it was cool out, with a slight breeze. She looked up into the night sky and stared at the stars for a while. At first, she wondered why she couldn't recognize any of the constellations, but then she heard the voice again and came back to reality. She was on a whole different planet in a whole different solar system in a whole different galaxy in a whole other dimension, possibly another universe. OF COURSE she wouldn't recognize any of it...

She looked around, sure that the voice was coming from outside. Then out of nowhere, a man jumped down from the roof. Julie was about to scream, but he covered her mouth with his hand, muffling her scream.

…

Ace was still awake in his room. He had a strange feeling and decided that he would get up and get a drink from the kitchen. He got up and walked down the hall.

…

Spectra held Julie by her waist and still held his hand over her mouth.

"Julie, why are you working with the Resistance?"

"How-how do you know my name? Who the hell are you?"

"I am Spectra Phantom. I was watching you brawl earlier against Shadow and Mylene."

"SPECTRA? And you were WHAT?" She began to struggle.

"I was watching you brawl. You're really good you know…"

Julie relaxed for a moment. "Why were YOU, the leader of the Vexos, watching ME?"

"Well, before I answer YOUR question, I think you should answer mine."

Julie frowned. "Well, I really want to get my Gorem back and help to free the Bakugan. You have a problem with that?"

"No. actually I don't, but I know an easier way to bring your Gorem back."

Julie was now completely relaxed in his arms now. "How?" She quietly asked.

"Well I think you are an amazing brawler. I saw how you brawled against Mylene and Shadow, almost effortlessly. If you join with me, then I could help you get him back, and I could help you free the rest of the Bakugan."

Julie stared at him for a moment. This masked brawler seemed untrustable, yet, she was dying to get Gorem back.

"Uhm, AND?"

"Well I could definitely use you, and even Shun to help me free the bakugan."

At this point, Julie was confused. _I thought he was working with the Vexos. Wasn't he the one who trapped them in the first place?_

"What the HELL? Why on Earth would I join YOU? You're the reason my Gorem is trapped in the first place!"

"You don't understand. I'm not with them. I want to get powerful and then make a stand against them and overthrow the Vestal Prince, who has your precious Gorem as a bronze statue in his throne room. They won't ever know what hit them, and then I would be able to free the Bakugan. Of course, I would need you to help me do this…"

"Huh? Like, you can actually help me get Gorem back?" Julie was delighted.

"Yes. And even faster than the Resistance ever could." Spectra pointed to the stars, with his other hand still around her waist. "And we can do even more. We can gain so much power and conquer other planets. Other galaxies. And eventually, the universe! We could rule together!"

Then reality smacked Julie right in the face again. This Spectra was just a power crazed villain. She slowly walked away from him, shaking her head in disapproval.

"No…" She said softly. "That's not what I want…"

…

Ace looked out the window and saw Julie with Spectra. Ace had just fixed himself a glass of water. He immediately dropped it the moment he saw them. It landed with a crash, but Ace didn't care. He bolted out the door, not even bothering to shut it behind him.

"Get your FILTHY hands off of her Spectra Phantom!"

Spectra turned his attention to the blue-haired teen running towards him. "Dammit."

He looked back at Julie.

"FINE! If you won't join me willingly, I guess I'll MAKE you join me! Just you wait and see!"

With that, Spectra disappeared into the night. Julie was frightened. Her legs gave from underneath her. She collapsed, but she was caught by a strong set of arms. The face she looked up at showed concern.

"Th-Thanks A-Ace."

"Julie, are you alright?"

Tears soon welled up in Julie's eyes and she buried her face deep into Ace's shirt. Ace put one hand on her head, and he rubbed her back with the other.

…

The crash of the glass woke Shun up. He sat upright in his bed and immediately saw that Julie wasn't there. He hopped out of bed, waking Runo up.

"Shun, what are you doing? What time is it?" Runo asked, very sleepily.

Shun stopped. "Go back to sleep Runo. I'm just getting a drink."

Runo went back to sleep and Shun ran down the hall. As he ran, he felt a gentle breeze and he heard a girl crying. He stopped when he came to the kitchen, as there was broken glass on the floor, right before his feet.

The door was open and the crying came from out there. He recognized it as Julie instantly. He quickly made his way around the glass and towards the open door he ran. He stopped in the doorway. The wind blew stronger, blowing Shun's Raven-Black hair dramatically.

_Julie? …What's going on?_

**Jeez I should be doing my homework instead of typing this up, but as I mentioned before, I have major procrastination problemsXD**

**I really liked this chapter, and I hope you did too. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been really busy and Hurricane Irene knocked out my electricity for a while.**

**Well anyway, I don't have much to say except, PLEASE REVIEWWW^^**

**Thanksss guys!**

**Until Next time:) **

**-FunnyForBunnies**

**-Muah! :***

**PS- Zach, if u dnt understand anything, just ask me loll…thanks bro lol**

**PSS- My updates may slow down because school starts up in a few days. But im still here and I already have an idea for my next story! ^^**

**Please reviewww:) it means the world:)**


	19. Whatever you say

**So sorry that I didn't upload sooner. I meant to do it last night, but my dad got in a car accident and I had some stuff to take care of. DON'T WORRY! It wasn't bad and my dad is perfectly fine^^**

**By the way, I dedicate this chapter to my friend Zach because I kinda owe him for helping me with homework…even if I DID fail it-.- well…good news is I got a 100 because it only counted for us if we did it because it was a homework and she just wanted it done…Good thing it wasn't a real test…because I originally got a 10/50…O.O….but nothing to worry about, everyone else got 10/50 or similar on it too! It's an AP class with super hard questions-.- More good news is that the stupid teacher messed up the scantrons, so actually I got more of a 20/50 instead…that's kinda good… Lol…well please read and review! I'm done rambling about stupid SCHOOL!**

Chapter 19

Shun rushed over to Julie and knelt down beside her. He put her hands on her back. Julie violently shoved them away, for she had no clue who it was and for all she knew, it could have been Spectra again. She hugged Ace even tighter and clenched onto his shirt. Ace could feel her fingernails digging into his back. Ace looked at Shun. He expected Shun to give him a look of hostility, after all, Ace was holding Shun's girlfriend. Instead, he got a look of worry and confusion, expressions that Ace never expected to see on the young ninja's face. He looked worried, and almost afraid.

_What would make her cry? Everything about her was perfectly fine before… And what was she doing up so late? _Thoughts of everything that had just happened were racing through Shun's mind.

Ace looked back down at Julie. "Julie, that's Shun…" Ace whispered softly in her ear.

Julie turned around. Her teary eyes met Shun's worried ones. She flung herself into his arms.

"Julie. Wha-what happened?"

Julie let out a loud sob, and no words came out of her mouth. Shun held Julie tightly. He looked back up at Ace and tilted his head as to ask his, "what happened?" Ace stood up.

"Shun, she might not want to talk about it. Try talking to her tomorrow."

Ace didn't feel needed anymore. Julie didn't need him; she had Shun there to protect her now. He walked away and into the house, leaving the young couple alone.

Shun couldn't get Julie to speak a word, so he just sat there with her for a while until she calmed down and was comfortable enough to go inside. When they went in, they passed Ace who was cleaning up the shattered glass on the floor. "Thanks Ace…" Julie managed to say meekly.

…

The brawlers gathered in the kitchen. Mira had just finished setting the table when they all came in. Shun and Ace carefully eyed Julie, who was acting completely normal, until Mira said something.

As Mira set the food on the table, she casually began talking. "Earlier this morning I got a call from the Vexos." The word "Vexos" sent a chill down everyone's spine. Mira continued. "Spectra has challenged us to a brawl." The mere mention of Spectra, the Vexos leader was enough to make Julie cringe. She suddenly stopped smiling and began staring out into space. "He said he specifically wanted to brawl Shun or Julie, but I told him he would get who he gets. We agreed that tomorrow at noon we would do it-"

"_I'll_ do the brawling! _You guys _can sit back and WATCH!" Dan said.

"No! Dan! _I'll_ brawl! Why do YOU always get all the fun?" Runo snapped back at Dan.

"Because I'm superior! You're just an inferior wanna-be brawler!"

Dan might have taken that a little too far, and Runo burst into flames. The two of them set off like fireworks again, each of them dissed the other and shot back crazy comebacks like rapid-fire.

"Uhm. Guys…" Alice interrupted, trying to be the peacemaker.

"You don't even have bakugan to brawl with in the first place." Marucho stated.

Dan and Runo's bickering came to a halt.

"That means…That means…WE CAN'T BRAWL!" Dan said. Everyone rolled their eyes. Dan sure was slow.

"Mira! Do you have any idea where we can get some bakugan?" Runo asked.

"Uh, they show up everywhere. This _is_ their homeland you know. Anyway, we've gotten so off topic guys. Julie, Shun, are either of you going to brawl against Spectra? Julie?"

Ever since the mention of Spectra's name, Julie had completely zoned out. Everything was a blur. She didn't know who was saying what, who was talking to who, or what was happening.

"Julie?" Mira repeated again.

Baron waved a hand in front of Julie's face. Julie still stared into thin air with emotionless eyes. She slowly stood up.

"Hey! Master Julie! Where are you going?"

"I…I'm not very hungry. I'm gonna go sit down in my room. I don't feel so good."

They all observed as Julie walked down the hall like a dead zombie. Ace immediately got up and walked to his room. "I'll be back. I need-I need to do something."

Shun stared at Ace as he walked out of the room. Shun also got up and followed Ace into his room.

"What's up with them?"Runo asked, with a slight attitude.

"Oh. Ace? He's always like that. He's always doing his own thing. And Shun, I'm sure you all know all too well, he's always on his own as well."

Alice smiled. "Yeah, he's always on his own. So independent…" Alice said, slightly dreamily.

"Haha! Alice, you are TOO in loveeeee!" Runo said, giggling a little.

"Maybe…" Alice said, giggling as well.

"Oh, Alice! Anyway, it's a good thing he's still single!" Runo said winking at her friend. Alice turned a bright pink.

At that moment, Mira realized that the rest of the brawlers were oblivious of the relationship between Shun and Julie. She decided that she wouldn't speak a word of it, and she quietly whispered to Baron not to say a thing. Mira felt very uncomfortable. Poor Alice really liked Shun, and was probably about to confess her love to the amber-eyed boy any day now. Mira told herself that she would keep it quiet and let Shun and Julie do the talking when they were ready to. Most of the times, in these situations happy endings are hard to get. They almost never turn out well.

…

"Ace. I need to know what's wrong with Julie. Now. Did YOU do something to her? Is she scared to tell me what it is? Is there something going on behind my back that I OBVIOUSLY don't know about? Listen. Ace, if there's something going on, now's the time to say it, or I'm NOT going to be a happy camper."

"Look. Shun. I don't know the whole story-"

"I don't need the whole story. I just need what you know!"

"Well, last night I wasn't really feeling comfortable. I wasn't at ease, so I came into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I looked out the window and saw Spectra with Julie-"

"Wait. Why was Spectra with Julie?" Shun began to get very suspicious.

"I'm not sure, but when I got out there, he said something about making her come with him, but she refused. He wasn't about to give up on her though, so I ran over to him and made him get his filty hands off of her. She collapsed, I would assume of fright, so I caught her and tried to relax her. Then you came-"

"And that's what happened? Nothing more?"

"Nothing more that I know of…"

Shun stared at Ace for a moment, somewhat suspiciously, but Ace showed no signs of guilt. Shun let him go from his deathly stare.

"Should I go talk to her?" Shun asked.

"Ok. Shun, I seriously don't care. That's up to YOU. YOU'RE her boyfriend. You might not get anything out of her besides tears and sobs, but I guess it's worth a try! But in all seriousness, I really don't think that she is emotionally ready for any brawling or anything right now. She seems to be very shocked."

"I understand." Shun paused. _Gosh! I HAVE to say it… _"Thanks Ace."

_Eh. He's being a little demanding, but I guess that's expected after all that just happened. Plus he hasn't really liked me, so I guess his suspicion is a little biased. Maybe Mira was right. Shun and I could always get along…_

Shun knocked on Julie's door. He got no answer. He knocked again, failing to receive an answer this time either. He walked in and saw Julie sitting there just staring out the window. She didn't even show any signs of knowing that he was there.

"Julie, are you okay?"

No response.

"Julie?"

She still didn't answer. Shun walked over to her and turned her so she faced him. He stared into her empty eyes.

"Julie? ANSWER ME JULIE!"

"What?" Julie sounded somewhat dazed.

He knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?"

"I don't like it Shun…"

_Great. Now she's talking in riddles. What doesn't she like?_

"It's a trap…"

_A trap? The brawl tomorrow? A trap? How? _Julie seemed to not know what she was saying. Shun stared into her eyes, but they didn't seem to stare back into his own. They seemed to look farther. Like she was caught in a trance. She wasn't looking at anything specific. Thin air.

"He wants us to help him."

Shun was beginning to understand better. _So he wants US to help him…After all, we ARE more valuable than Ace and Mira, and especially Baron. With us opposing him, he'll surely have more trouble…_

H e w a n t s p o w e r .

Julie's head drooped. The color that had been drained from her face returned and her eyes became focused. On the ground.

"He-he said he could get Gorem b-back for me. I- I told him 'no.'"

That's all she would say, but Shun was surprised. He was surprised and definitely impressed that she hadn't jumped at the opportunity to get her precious Gorem back.

"Julie," Shun said in a calming voice, "_I'll _do the brawling tomorrow."

Julie opened her mouth as though to differ, but she was interrupted and the words were taken right out of her mouth.

"No. _I'll_ do the brawling." Ace came into the room.

"No Ace. There's no way that you're going in for us. Spectra wanted me or Julie."

"I don't care. It's obviously a trap, so why walk right into it?"

Shun narrowed his eyes. "Well-"

"Why don't you both brawl him? I mean like if he thinks he's all good and everything, he wouldn't say no. He'll be BOUND to say yes."

Julie had a point there. Shun and Ace agreed. They would brawl together, and most likely take down Spectra. Ace left the room, leaving Shun alone with Julie. As Ace walked down the hallway, he passed Mira, who stopped him.

"Ace, don't say ANYTHING about Shun and Julie, you know, dating around the new brawlers. Apparently they don't know, and Alice has a huge crush on him. Don't worry about Baron. I already told him."

Ace nodded his head in agreement and he continued on his way.

…

Mira went into Shun and Julie's room and asked them if everything was alright. She still didn't know of the previous night's occurrences, and Ace, Shun, and Julie planned to keep it that way.

"So, have you two decided who's gonna brawl?"

Shun nodded his head. "Ace and I-"

"Are gonna both brawl."Julie finished.

Mira smiled. _Maybe they're finally getting along! _As long as that was the case, she couldn't care less about what they did. Well, actually she did, but you get the picture;)

"Okay! Whatever you say…"

**Hmmm…that was actually a really long chapter! I'm pretty pleased…I guess…but it's always best to get feedback from my readers. I always read them and even if I get ONE new one, it makes my day. **

**Just a quick reminder for you guys, I won't be updating as fast as usually because I have school and sports etc…whatever….**

**Pleaseeeeee review!**

**Until Next Time!**

**-FunnyForBunnies**

**Mwahh! :***


	20. No Traces Left

**Hey guys! I'm finally updating the story:) I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry that I was unable to update earlier:( I was so busy with school and sports and stuff. And plus I had such major writer's block like halfway through writing this Chapter. Ugh! So I decided to restart the whole chapter because my ideas weren't flowing and stuff :/ **

**Now winter track is starting up for me, so I won't have much time again…but the good news is that I'll try to update much quicker then I have been…like I'll make sure I update AT LEAST every 2 weeks! …If not earlier:3 But anyway, I really want to dedicate chapter 20 to my good friend Cutie-girl2. She's been waiting for me so patiently and giving me awesome support :D she even drew me a pretty picture of my OC:) **

**So, without further to do, the chapter that you have waited for like 2 months for!**

…

Chapter 20

The day of the big brawl came at the brawlers too fast. Spectra would meet them at their trailer. Ace sat on the steps just waiting for his rival to arrive. Shun meditated in his room. Alice came in and sat down in front of him, interrupting him unexpectedly. He opened one eye.

"Yes?"

Alice went blank. Just the sound of his voice made her blush and the look in his eye made her heart flutter.

"Oh, uh Shun, do you have time to talk?" she asked in the sweet little voice she was too good at. Shun closed his eye again and put his head down.

"Sorry Alice. I'm…thinking right now. After the brawl you can talk to me all you want."

Alice was a little disappointed. "Oh…Ohkayyy…" She left without another word.

…

The moment they had all been waiting for finally arrived. Spectra came, only a half minute late. He took his jacket off and threw it to the ground in a very dramatic fashion.

"Ooooh! Mr. Hotshot." Runo said mockingly. Ace walked up boldly to…Mr. Hotshot.

"I wanted to brawl Julie, or Shun." Spectra said demandingly.

"Beggars aren't choosers. If you want to battle Shun, then WooHoo! You get to battle me too."

"Ha ha! I'll have no trouble with beating you both. First I'll take your Bakugan, and then I'll take your precious Julie too and you'll fall to your knees begging for me to give them back."

Shun's eyes narrowed. There was no way they would lose this battle. It was 2 on 1, and not to mention the "2 side" had 2 of the toughest brawlers around. They backed away from each other and prepared for the battle to commence.

"You're going DOWN dirtbag!" Runo yelled out.

Mira gave Ace a pat on the back and wished him the best of luck. Shun and Julie exchanged glances. Julie had a look of worry. Shun countered that with a smile and a little confidence. Julie was reassured and relaxed a bit, smiling back at him. Too bad they couldn't do much more because of the presence of the other brawlers.

"Let's begin!" Spectra yelled.

The battle began.

Spectra wasted no time getting ahead. He struck first with a double ability. "Double ability AVTIVATE! General Quasar and Burst Core!"

"Crap!" Ace muttered under his breath. The fireballs came straight at him.

"Go Ingram! Go! Ability activate! Shadow Split!"

This ability protected Percival. Ace glanced Shun's way and Shun looked back at him.

"Thanks Shun." He whispered, just loud enough for Shun, and only Shun to hear him. "Ability activate! Misty Shadow!"

While Percival attacked with Misty Shadow from the front, Ingram would take him from behind.

"Boost Ingram, ACTIVATE!"

They both hit Helios at the same time with incredible strength and an incredible explosion. Ace and Shun high-fived each other as Heliou returned to ball-form and Spectra's life gauge dropped to 75%.

This didn't faze Spectra one bit though. He smirked and laughed to himself.

"Maybe I underestimated the two a little. They make a powerful team. Helios, this time around we're holding nothing back. BAKUGAN BRAWL! HELIOS STAND! Ability activate, Maximum Quasar!" At this point, Ace lost his cool and acted as fast as he could in panic to defend Percival.

"Darkus Driver!"

This ability would have been much better if used another time. It had no effect on Helios or the balls of flames that came at him. They hit him hard and he fell down and landed with a thud. Ace's life gauge dropped to 40%. Shun had to be careful so Ingram wouldn't get hurt now too.

"Ability activate! Shadow Echo!"

Ingram sunk into the ground and disappeared. Helios looked around in bewilderment.

"Double ability activate! Continuous Dance- Phoenix Position!"

With that, Ingram came back into sight out of hiding, right in front of Helios's face and began to beat the living lights out of him. Another thing the abilities did was make it so Helios couldn't use another ability, no matter how hard he tried.

Helios soon couldn't take the beating anymore and he fell, defeated, and he returned to ball form. Spectra's life gauge was now at 40%. Alice squealed with joy for Shun. "You can finish him now Shun:D!"

Dan was a little upset and jealous that he wasn't able to battle against Spectra with Shun and Ace, but he was happy for Shun, his best friend. "Nice job buddy! Now go finish him up!" Shun smiled back.

"So are we gonna get on with this thing or what?" Spectra yelled across the battlefield to the brawlers. "Enough celebrating! You haven't even won yet!"

"Ace, let's do this."

"Bakugan BRAWL!" Shun and Ace commanded simultaneously.

"Helios! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

Julie stared at Spectra, and under his mask, he stared back at her. Julie felt a chill go down her spine. She didn't like Spectra. She didn't like him one bit. The power-hungry monster creeped her out. She wanted Shun and Ace to beat him so bad. Then, surely, he would lose his cocky attitude towards them.

Percival acted first.

"Ability Activate! Black Out!"

Everything became dark and nothing could be seen. Then out of nowhere they heard Spectra's evil laugh and then the light returned. Of course he was always smirking. But this time it was not different. This was a look that meant serious trouble. He let out another laugh and then pissed off Ace.

"What so _funny_?" ace yelled out frustrated.

"Oh…I was just thinking about the looks on your pitiful faces when I take your precious Bakugan and you fall to the ground begging to have them back!"

"Why, you little-! Don't talk to my friends like that!" Dan said, angry that Spectra was underestimating them. Shun stopped him from saying any more. Sectra had something up his sleeve and Shun knew it.

Spectra pulled some purple cards out of his pocket and laughed some more. He held them up so the brawlers could see. "See these? You know what they are?"

Shun squinted his eyes to see them a little better…_they can't be…Doom Cards…can they?_

Doom Cards were Special Ability cards that were created a long time ago by Naga. When the Doom Cards were played, it would send defeated bakugan to the Doom Dimension, an alternate dimension where no bakugan could ever return from. The bakugan were only recovered from the Doom Dimension when the 6 brawlers passed the tests given to them by the Six Legendary Soldiers.

Were the cards that Spectra held in his filthy hands the Doom Cards?

"Are those the Doom Cards?" Shun asked himself, loud enough for the brawlers on his side to hear him. All the brawlers reacted in shock.

"Oh no. They couldn't be…" Runo said, astounded.

"Not the Doom Cards!" Marucho said.

"Spectra! Are those the Doom Cards?" Dan asked.

Spectra laughed for like a minute, irritating the anxious brawlers. When his laughing ceased, he looked and them sharply.

"You only _wish_ they were the Doom Cards!"

Shun and the others were confused. _Why on Earth would we want that? We gave everything we had to get rid of them!_

"Spectra. What are you talking about? That's complete NONSENSE! Why would _anyone _want that?"

"Silly Shun!" Spectra said, mocking Shun. "These cards in my hand are FAR worse and far more DANGEROUS than any Doom Card. These cards can make your worst nightmares come true. You two will wish that you never joined this brawl. Let's just say that once I defeat you with these ability cards, your poor bakugan will be all mine. First they make your bakugan turn against you and join me. Then it boosts their power to an incredible new level; a level only accessible to the most excellent bakugan. They will be pushed beyond their limits and their power will exceed the max. The only downside is that any bakugan that can't handle the pressure will be annihilated, so if you ever want to see your precious bakugan again, even if they're not fighting with you, you should hope that they are ready to take on the new power. If they're not, they'll DIE! Only the fittest bakugan will survive to gain absolute power! This way, only the most capable bakugan are kept and they will be unbreakable! They will have all the power I can give them with these cards. These are the Forbidden Ability Cards." *lightning bolt/Thunder/dramatic evil laugh and stuff*

Shun and Ace stood in disbelief. _Oh. My. Gosh. What have we gotten ourselves into?_

"You can't just do that!" Dan yelled out alarmed.

"Oh but I can!" Spectra taunted back.

"That's just plain heartless!" Marucho yelled with his voice cracking several times.

"You can't just hurt the poor bakugan like that!" Alice yelled innocently.

Runo was furious. To think that anyone could ever have the guts to do something as horrible and heartless as that to her friends sickened her. She bubbled with rage inside.

"Ace! Be careful!" Mira yelled.

"Shun…" Julie said quietly to herself. _What if Spectra takes Ingram? Shun will be so hurt!_

…

Ace and Shun looked at each other. They decided that they would play defense until Spectra ran out of Forbidden Abilities. Good plan, right? …Right…That is, unless something unexpectedly went wrong, but nothing was expected to be wrong.

"Ability activate! Forbidden Depths X"

The first of the Forbidden Abilities was activated. Shun acted fast with good defense.

"Ability ACTIVATE! Ventus Defense!" this protected both Ingram and Percival.

Ace threw out one of his trap bakugan to help out. One of the main things it was good at deflecting opponents' abilities, so it played a key role in their plan. Shun boosted the power of all their bakugan with an ability so they could withstand more. Spectra attacked again. This time, Percival blocked the attack.

Shun and Ace looked at each other. They really did make a good team. Their plan was working to perfection. Julie smiled and gave Shun a pat on the back. Shun smiled at this, and Alice noticed. This made her a little jealous that Julie made "her man" smile so she stepped up next to Shun and also patted him on the back.

Knowing that he had the support of his friends gave him the courage and confidence boost he needed to assure himself that he had a good chance at defeating Spectra Phantom.

Spectra made his next move. "Ability activate! Darkness Diablos X!" This attack headed straight for Ace's trap bakugan in the form a huge ray of purple and red energy. Ace made use of his trap's giant mirrors and reflected the ray. Unfortunately, the angle of the mirrors was slightly off and the ray of darkness was headed directly for Percival.

"PERCIVAAALLLLLLLLL!" Ace screamed desperately.

The bakugan reacted just in time and Percival ungracefully dodged the ray of doom. The only problem was that now the attack was heading straight for the brawlers, more specifically Shun and Alice.

Now, in New Vestroia, the battles were a little more realistic and dangerous than the battles on Earth. Anything from the bakugan playing field could come at them and actually harm them. Usually this didn't present a problem, but right now, "usually" didn't cut it. There was a giant ray of evil energy coming at them, and as much as probability said it was unlikely, it was definitely happening to them right then. Only the legendary soldiers knew what could happen to Alice and Shun when they were hit by this unfortunate beam.

Alice screamed in horror and Shun put his arms around her to try and protect her. Though he knew that hugging her tight probably wouldn't do anything for her, he did it so Alice would know that at least he cared about her.

Right at the last possible millisecond, Shun and Alice were jolted violently and they fell to the ground hard. They were safe. Safe.

Safe.

Alice hit her head on a rock and cried in pain. Shun also screamed out, not in pain, but in horror.

After her heroic rescue, Julie couldn't get out of the way in time. She screamed out as the ray blasted her with full strength. Shun's eyes widened in terror.

"JULLIIEEEEE!"

He got up to run over and try to save her, but Ace grabbed him by the arm and wouldn't allow him to go anywhere near Julie.

"It's DANGEROUS Shun!"

Shun struggled to break free from Ace's strong grip. All of the other brawlers stood back, not willing to risk their lives by going into the red and purple mess.

Helios's attack finally ceased and when the ray was gone, there was a huge cloud of dust.

"Juliee!" Runo yelled out.

Shun finally freed himself from Ace's grasp and rushed over to the cloud. Shun waved over to Dan, Marucho, and Mira to go help Alice, who could possibly have a concussion. Runo, Shun and Ace waited for the dust cloud to lift, and when it did, they didn't like what they saw.

"J-Julie?" Runo stuttered. "What's going on? Where'd she go?"

Shun's eyes went blank and he fell to his knees. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Julie…"

She was gone.

Disappeared.

No traces left.

…

**Phew! That took a long time to write-.- I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLLY hope you liked it :) …I wasn't feeling so confident about it, so if you liked it, be sure to give me some positive feedback…HECK, even if you didn't like it, give me a review with some constructive criticism…point is, leave a review :3 pwitty pweaseeeeee^^**

**I love you guys! Thanks for hanging with me :)**

**Pleaseeeeee review!(They make my day^^)**

**Until Next Time!**

**-FunnyForBunnies**

**Mwahh! :***

**Ps- this is 7 pages on MS word loll…12 font, Times New Roman Font, 1.15 spaced lolllll**


	21. I'm not sure

**OMG I THINK I OWE YOU ALL A HUGE APOLOGY! I told you all I would try and update every 2 weeks or less…wow. I feel so bad. I've just been so busy and stuff…I hope I didn't lose my anonymous reviewers….or any of my other reviewers…**

**But anyway, here's the next chapter…you prob waited like 2 months for it :(**

**In fact, you might even wanna re-read the last chapter to refresh yourself….**

**Anyway, without further to do…**

**Chapter 21:**

**Btw…if there are any weird mistakes….It's probably because I "hired" my sister to type it up and I may have missed a few things while going over it…quite honestly…she just made it harder since she added a lot of pretty random dialogue and some weird stuff…**

…

"J-Julie?" Runo stuttered. "What's going on? Where'd she go?"

Shun's eyes went blank and he fell to his knees. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Julie…"

She was gone.

Disappeared.

No traces left.

…

Shun threw his head back and screamed in dismay.

"NOOOOOO!"

Runo buried her face in her hands and stared sobbing quietly.

"Why? Why is this happening?"

Ace stared in disbelief. She just disappeared! One second she was pushing Alice out of the way, and the next second she was getting hit by Helios's attack.

"W-Where'd she go? She just- disappeared!"

…

For almost a day, Shun and Ace were getting along perfectly fine, but not anymore…

"Ace…" Shun said with his head down.

"Uh, Shun?"

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault?"

"Your fault."

"But I-But I didn't do anythi-"

"YES YOU DID! That attack reflected off YOUR bakugan trap!"

"That wasn't my fault!"

"And then it headed for Percival and Percival just got out of the way! He didn't think ONCE that moving out of the way could hurt us! That's YOUR fault Ace. Percival is YOURS. The day that Percival belongs to me, that can be MY fault, but NO. He belongs to YOU. YOUR FAULT."

"And what about YOU Shun? Huh?"

"I did nothing Ace. It was your fault."

"Shun, _I_ wasn't the one Julie was trying to save! While you had your arms wrapped around another girl, all that was probably going through Julie's head was 'OMG My boyfriend is in trouble and I have to save him!" There was an awkward moment of silence as Julie and Shun's relationship status has just been spilled, and everyone's eyes shifted towards Shun and Ace. Good thing Alice was unconscious. Shun brushed this off, for now, and got back to the argument.

"And how was I supposed to know she would do that-?"

"And I didn't know that my bakugan would mess up!"

"Shun! Ace! Stop FIGHTING! You two had better stay right there and settle down. Dan and I will finish this for you!"

"And we'll just sit here and let you risk our bakugan? NO THANKS." Ace said cruelly.

"Having you both brawl when you're in this state would be even riskier!"

Ace opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off by Shun.

"Ace, Runo's right. Trust me, I know them well. They'll do FINE."

Spectra was getting sick of waiting around for Shun and Ace to recover and was about to attack when something totally unexpected happened.

"Ability Activate! Darkus Mist!"

Dan took Percival and Runo took Ingram.

"Dan let's do this!"

"For Julie?"

"For Julie!"

"Ahahaha! I still have the Forbidden Abilities! Don't think you're so tough!"

Dan gave Runo a little wink. "We've done this before."

"Ohhhhh yessssss."

"Let's finish him!"

"Ability Activate! Ventus Wind Flash!"

"Not so fast little girl! Forbidden Ability Activate! Ventus Driver X!

"Spectra! I think you're the one who should slow down! Ability Activate!"

Dan's ability nullified Spectra's forbidden ability and doubled Percival's power. Dan and Runo high fived. Everything was going pretty well for them.

Spectra held up another Forbidden Ability.

"You guys celebrate too soon! Don't you know the battle isn't over yet? Ability Activate, Forbidden Darkness X!"

"Oh, we know alright! And we also know-" Dan started.

"That that's your last Forbidden Ability!" Runo finished.

"Double ability activate! Darkus Slayer and Killer Flight!" Dan yelled.

Percival and Ingram went flying at Helios with incredible power. The explosion that the collision created was massive and the only bakugan that made it successfully through were Ingram and Percival. Dan and Runo high-fived again. They finally got the chance to brawl and they beat Spectra.

Dan then ran over to Spectra with Shun following close behind.

"Spectra! What the hell happened to Julie?" Dan demanded.

"Where'd she go?" Shun asked. Spectra only looked at them coldly through his mask.

"I don't know."

"Did you plan this all along?" Dan asked somewhat stupidly considering that Ace and Shun both played major roles in contributing to the accident.

"Does it look like I planned it? If I planned it, I would have her beautiful face right next to me right now! She wouldn't be dead or wherever she is right now."

" What do u mean by 'or wherever she is right now?'"

" I mean, technically there is no way to be sure that she's dead! She could be **anywhere** right now floating in cyberspace!"

"Where? Do you have **any** idea?"

"Listen Shun, I wouldn't know. Nothing like this ever happened to anyone before. There's no telling where she is right now, but most likely she's dead. I'm sorry, but sometimes you gotta just face the facts. I'm sorry!"

_NO…NO…No…No…no! no! no! NO! she can't be dead. She can't be gone. Even if she is alive, out there somewhere, she is probably in another dimension or something! Even if she is still on New Vestroia somewhere, the chances of us finding her are extremely slim. Oh why? Why?_

_Why?_

_Why did I have to protect Alice? _

_I could easily have moved out of the way, but NO! I froze there on the spot and let JULIE save me! It's all my fault!_

_It's got NOTHING to do with Ace._

_A l l m y f a u l t . _

_I'm the one to blame, and now,_

_My girlfriend, _

_The one I care most about,_

_The one that brightens up my day,_

_The one that brightens up the WORLD,_

_The one I love,_

_She's all gone now._

_All gone._

_Julie…_

…

Shun laid on his bed with his eyes closed. He had to keep his eyes closed, or the tears would come out. They would drip down his cheeks if he dared to open his eyes even the slightest bit.

Of course everyone else was upset, but shun was taking this the hardest. He blamed himself for this whole thing and he couldn't bring her back and he knew it.

Without Julie's smile, Shun would be lost. He couldn't think of living a single without her.

He tried to bring his memory back to the day when all the brawlers said there final goodbye to their bakugan, and then to each other.

_What did I do without her before? When we said goodbye then, why was I able to have such self control. What did I do for the whole time that I was without her?_

_Her laugh._

_Her smile._

_Her eyes._

_Everything about her._

_I guess they were all in my dreams the whole time, and when I saw her again for the first time in ages, it was like she never even left. _

_Now, if dreaming of her is the closest I'll get, I'll do it. Ugh. But it's not the same…_

…

After a long time, Mira came into Shun's room.

'Shun?"

"Mhm…"

"Talk to me. Please."

"No."

"Please Shun. You're hurting-"

"No."

Mira put her arm over Shun's shoulder. "Listen, when you're ready to talk about it, I'm here. I'll always be here when you need me."

No answer….

"You can even wake me up in the middle of the night and I'll be ready to listen. I don't want you to keep all the pain inside of you. That will only make you hurt even more."

No answer…

"Okay Shun. I don't want to bother you anymore, so I will leave you. Come to me if you need me and I won't judge you if you cry. Promise."

"Thanks Mira." Shun said as she was about to walk out of the room

"Anytime Shun, I'll be in my room if you need me."

"…I-I-I don't- need anyone," he said quietly to himself.

"…except for Julie..."

…

Alice and Runo sat in the living room all by themselves. They were mostly silent. It was an awkward silence and neither of them knew what to say.

"Uh- so Alice, how are ya feelin? You know, like your head?" Runo asked awkwardly.

"I'm feeling better, I still have a headache though."

Runo thought for a second. She really didn't know how to keep the conversation going much longer.

"Oh…that sticks…"

"Mhm…"

The room was silent for a few moments.

"Ugh! Alice, I can't do this anymore!" Runo yelled. Her face turned red, and a tear trickled down the side of her face.

"Oh Runo, don't cry!"

"I don't wanna cry- but I can't- I can't keep it in!"

"Runo..."

The tears came down her face like waterfalls. Runo's emotions just poured out. Alice stared at her friend. Runo expressed emotions that Alice, quite honestly didn't even think Runo had in her.

"Runo, calm down. Relax. E-Everything will b-be o-okay…" Alice said as her face got hot and she felt the tears getting ready to gather in her eyes.

"Julie isn't coming back Alice! She's **gone**!"

Reality sucks.

The truth hurts.

Tears formed in Alice's eyes.

_She's gone…_

**GONE.**

Alice thought about all the times that the three girls had together. They shared all of their deepest secrets with each other. When they talked to each other, they were so honest and open. They had inside jokes; so many that they could have a full out conversation with their onside jokes. Sometimes they would confuse everyone else because none of the words that spluttered out of their mouths made any sense.

And now? Now this was all gone. The two girls sat solemnly by themselves.

Runo was tearing apart from inside out.

As for Alice, the harsh thing called reality finally hit her. And had it hit her ever so hard. She pulled her knees to her chest and choked up a few sobs. She sniffed a few times and let a few tears roll down her cheeks. Mira came into the room.

"Oh hey girls. How are you- feeling?"

"Horrible, Mira. Horrible."

"Very." Alice added

"I miss Julie."

"Guys I miss her too. It's just so terrible. I-I really don't know what to do!"

…

Meanwhile in Spectra's ship…

"How on Earth could I lose them! They are weak brawlers, and plus those kids who took over haven't brawled in years!"

"Master Spectra, relax. Calm down. It wasn't even fair. Two on one? Puh-lease! You should have been expecting to lose the whole time."  
>"Excuse me? I should never EVER expect to lose. I am THE Spectra Phantom. I never do anything less than winning."<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just meant that-"

"Ugh just drop it!"

Gus zipped his lips and then there was a long silence between the two. It was a while before they started talking again. Gus began.

"Uh, Master, I have a question."

"Yes, Gus?"

"Do you have any idea what happened to Julie?"

"That, I do not know. Who knows what could have happened to her!"

"Who cares." Gus said pretending to be indifferent.

"I CARE! I could've **used** her! She's perfect for anything. We would do so well with her! We would be unstoppable! But NO! Now, I have no clue where she is"

"Is power ALL you care about, Master? Don't you care at all for the actual girl?"

"Well…yeah…of course I do…"

"It was your attack that hit her and now she's probably dead. What about her friends that care about her so much? Don't you feel bad for them?"

"Well-"

"And what about her family back on Earth? They probably don't even know that she is here!"

"Gus…I-"

"Spectra, that girl was more than just a brawler! She is a living being and she had people that cared about her!"

"Gus, I don't know what to say…I'm sorry…"

"Sorry isn't enough! Sorry isn't going to bring her back!"

"I- know…but I don't think anything will!"

"What if you did bring her back? What would you do?"

"I would bring her back to her friends…"

"Oh would you?"

"…uh yeah…"

"You definitely don't sound so sure about that!"

"Th-That's because-"

"…Because?"

"B-Because- I-I-m **not** sure…"

**How'd you like it? :/ I'm not sure if I like it, and plus my constructive criticism crew (aka my sister) makes me feel worse…According to her, I don't capture any emotion and it sucks-.-**

**I tried my best and I'm just hoping that you guys will keep supporting me^^**

**Please review and let me know what you thought! :D**

**Sorry for taking so long. I promise that even if I don't update quick, I WILL update because I really love writing a lot and you guys are such motivations! **

**I love you guys! Thanks for hanging with me :)**

**Pleaseeeeee review!(It makes my day^^)**

**Until Next Time!**

**-FunnyForBunnies**

**Mwahh! :***

**OOOOHHHH and btw…I did this thing for an English project and I think it came out really good so in a week or two (or whenever I get it back from my teacher) I'll post it on here…I WOULD post it now…but I don't need her to do some check for plagiarism and find me on here xDDDD**

**Anyway, bye xD **


	22. Everybody Hurts

**WRITTEN IN MY AUTHOR'S NOTE CHAPTER THAT I'VE NOW DELETED:**

"_**Hey guys. I know I'm not really supposed to publish author's notes as chapters, but please don't report me or anything...**_

_**I just want to let you all know that I AM alive and since school, and therefore MOST stress is ending for me. Testing for me ends on Wednesday, so I am hoping i can get a decent chapter written up and typed up for you all to enjoy. I am super sorry...I feel so bad...it's been MONTHS when I said it would be weeks...i got so caught up in softball, track, injuries, and (not) doing my homework...I'm so sorry.**_

_**Again, please do not report me for this, as I WILL be deleting this chapter and updating it with the proper chapter 22 in it's place. Once again, I'm super sorry, and I'm hoping that I haven't lost all my readers by now. i STILL love you all, and i promise. PINKY PROMISE. that I'll be updating ASAP.**_

_**I love you all, and thank you for your support. :)**_

_**I'll delete this once I post the new chapter :)**_

_**Hugs and kisses to you all xoxoxoxo :***_

_**Updating soon!3**_

_**Your Truly,**_

_**FunnyForBunnies ;*"**_

**AND NOW MY AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR THIS CHAPTER:**

**Wow guys I AM SOOOOO sorry D:**

**I haven't updated in MONTHS!**

**I don't even know what happened…I was under a lot of stress and stuff…I feel so bad…but please, I hope you all still love me!**

**And I also hope I haven't lost all my reviewers. Just so you all know, it's the reviewers that keep me going.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to TWO people: My amazing friend Cutie-Girl2 who keeps me going and to my anonymous reviewer "YOYO" who kept reviewing that he/she wanted me to update. Honestly that keeps me going and this might not be here if he/she hadn't posted those reviews. I LOVE YOU.**

**And without further to do, THE CHAPTER THAT'S TAKEN MONTHS, CHAPTER 22! **

**MWAH! ;*****

**Btw..if Shun seems a little creepy..I'M SORRY…I HAPPENED TO LIKE HOW THIS CHAPTER PLAYED OUT!**

Chapter 22

_Sorry won't bring her back…Wow…Gus is right…_

Spectra was feeling an emotion that he hadn't really ever felt before…It was an emotion that he couldn't exactly put a name to…Pain? No…not really. It goes deeper than that. Pain is pain, but not all pain is the same. For some reason, after years and years of the immunity to any emotion and feeling in Spectra, something was finally able to reach his rock hard soul. His emotional numbness wore away. Gus's words were right. The fact that there were people out in the world that cared about her, nd now may never see her again was a scary thought.

Spectra confused himself with his thoughts. He hadn't cared for **anyone** in years, so what did it matter to him that **other** people cared for Julie?

Actually…**He **cared for Julie too…

Of course, the two of them were just supposed to be rivals. Opponents on the battlefield. -supposed to hate each other.

But as much as Gus thought that Spectra simply wanted to use Julie for his own benefits and power, he **did** have feelings for her.

During the few times that the two of them actually met, something in Spectra was able to spark; a mix of admiration -although he would never admit that he admired someone other than himself- and attraction to the fine girl acted powerfully on Spectra. Finally there was someone in Vestroia that he could actually care about. Someone he was **able** to care about…and before he could even get the change to actually become close to her, she was swiped from his grasp and gone in an instant.

Spectra suddenly got extremely frustrated and stormed out of his room.

"Sorry Gus. I need some fresh air."

"Go ahead Master. Mind if I come along?"

"Mind if you **don't**?" Spectra snapped back.

Gus flinched. "Sorry master. As you wish."

…

Spectra breathed in the dry air. He had been walking for a few miles at least. The sun was setting beautifully radiating with reds and oranges and pinks, but in no time, night fell. The dark sky covered Vestroia with darkness like a blanket with little holes in it. Those holes were the stars. These shining stars calmed Spectra and he breathed out deeply. He could see his breath in the cool air. This reminded him of the times long ago, before he became a power hungry monster, completely insensitive, completely **insane**. The distant memories of when he was an innocent child in the snow invaded his now corrupted mind. Those times were **gone** now and only the memories of a happy child remained in the cold shell now known as Spectra Phantom. He used to be such a happy, content child. He and his sister used to play together, sometimes getting into trouble, but they had fun together. **She **was the last person Spectra cared about.

Spectra grew tired of walking. He leaned against a large rock and slowly slipped to the ground.

_I __**d o**__ . . ._

…

Shun lay awake in his bed. His eyes were wide, not even blinking.

_JULIE…Come back to me…Please…_

His eyes became overflowing pools of water. This time, he didn't even try to supprese the tears. He sniffled a little bit, but for the most part, it was a silent cry.

Shun took a little trip to Julie's room. No one was there, not even Alice or Runo. This room's emptiness had two effects on him. One was more positive and the other was negative and sad for him. Th more positive side of the empty room was that he didn't run into anyone that he didn't want to talk to and he could be free. Free from the rest of the world. Free from everyone else. Free to let his emotions run wild. The worst part however was that the emptiness only represented the emptiness in his heart, and the fact would never be there, standing in that room ever again.

And he was alone again…

Shun looked around the room. His eyes set on Julie's bag. Her bag, which he had been forced to carry many times, probably held the entire world in it.

Actually, it didn't even hold **close** to the world in it…since Julie wasn't in there. **Julie** was his world.

Shun picked up the bag. Geez did it weigh a ton.

_Maybe there's something in here that I can keep. Something special I can keep next to me forever…Wait. Is it even right for me to go through her bag? I feel so wrong! I feel like she could come in here any second now and tackle me for going through her stuff…But she's not coming in here…_

_She's gone…_

_Maybe she has a picture of herself in here for me to cherish forever…Well, I __**do**__ have some pictures of her and with her back at Marucho's house and plus I can always go through the old bakugan handbooks and achieves…I'm sure I'd find some stuff with her there…Ugh! But it's not the same! I need a picture that she carried with her from day to day…not something I printed off the internet or out of a book that makes me feel like a stalker! Maybe she has a picture of us together in here!_

Shun decided that it wouldn't be so bad for him to go through the bag, and in fact, it was completely necessary for him. He undid a purple hook on the front of the bag. He opened it up and a few sparkles came flying out. The first thing he pulled out was a wallet with some money, gift cards, coupons, and some tiny pictures. The first one was of Daisy and the other one was of her parents. On the back of the picture of her parents, there was another little picture stuck to it. He carefully peeled them apart. A picture of him. He put the pictures back in and put the wallet aside. He took a deep breath and pulled the next thing out of the bag. A book. No wonder this thing weighs a ton…

_For real? __Romeo and Juliet.__ I wonder if she actually read this whole thing…_

Shun opened the book and saw notes on all of the pages. Of course they were either in purple or pink sparkly ink, but at least she read it. That was kind of unexpected!

_Maybe I was her Romeo…Eh. Still kind of funky that she had this in her bag though._

A hair straightener, a tide pen, and her keys. He tossed those next to the wallet and _Romeo and Juliet_. Next was a little pocket mirror. He flipped it open and looked inside.

_Julie could see herself in this…Why can't I see her too?_

He pulled out some eyeliner, mascara, and other makeup that Shun had no idea was ever invented. It was a little weird though that she carried all this around when for the most part she only put on a little eyeliner, mascara, and occasionally, her sparkly eye shadow. And Shun thought she looked just as beautiful without any of the makeup on.

He took out her shiny iPhone and looked at his reflection in it for a moment. He went to unlock it, but of course, it was password protected.

Shun fiddled around with the password a little bit and tried a few different words. "Sparkles." "Pink." "Pretty." "Makeup." This amused him a little before he made it lock itself for a minute. When the minute was over, he tried one last word, just for kicks.

"Shun."

It worked.

Shun squeezed his eyes shut and a tear fell from his eye and landed on the screen. He took a moment to breathe a little before opening his eyes once again. Once he did, he wiped the tear off of Julie's phone and, with no desire of going through anything in the phone, he quickly re-locked the phone. He flung the phone next to the rest of the items and reached into the bag once more for another article of Julie's.

He pulled out a pen, Chap Stick, lip-gloss, and a hair ribbon then a pack of unopened gum and 2 hair scrunchies. Next was an iPod with 2 pairs of headphones tangled around it and some bobby pins stuck on the wires. He found another picture of himself and a CD. It was an Avril Lavigne CD with all of Julie's favorite songs by Avril that Julie had burned herself and gotten signed.

Julie **conveniently **had a CD player next to her bed, so Shun popped the CD in. The first song that came on was "Wish You Were Here" . He listened to it for a while. Then the chorus came on…

"Damn, Damn, Damn,  
>What I'd do to have you<br>Here, here, here  
>I wish you were here.<br>Damn, Damn, Damn  
>What I'd do to have you<br>Near, near, near  
>I wish you were here."<p>

_So…freakin…true…_

_Honestly, right now I'd give anything in this world to have Julie next to me right now… _

A tear dribbled down Shun's cheek as he flipped to the next song. He got a little packet of tissues out of her bag.

_How convenient! Thanks Jules…_

"Goodbye" came on next.

"Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye my love  
>I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come…"<p>

Shun switched songs again.

_Why are all the sad songs on now? Hmm. I guess I always just thought that Avril Lavigne was just some obnoxious singer with hardly any purpose to the lyrics and meanings to her songs. I remember when we were in the car with Julie and she was blasting this CD…crazy…I was so pissed off and upset and I made them turn the music off. Geez, I remember that like it was yesterday. Who ever knew I'd be listening to this by choice?_

Shun pulled some more things out of the bag, some candy, deodorant, perfume, and some more candy. He placed a piece of chocolate on his tongue and that's when the next song started playing. The gentle acoustic guitar in the beginning was a little too much for the emotionally unstable boy to handle, and his eyes welled up with tears for the billionth time.

At this point, Julie's bag was almost empty. He reached in and took out a pocket-sized photo. He turned it over and it was a picture of Julie kissing Shun on the cheek with a little wink. Then Shun in the picture was happy. Not a **huge** smile, but a small one, the super cute one that he was never able to reveal to anyone, except for Julie. And the look in his eyes…that look…

It wasn't just any look. It was a look of pure happiness and joy…A look that would possibly take years to be seen in that boy's eyes again…That is, if he would ever wear those eyes ever again…

The song that played seemed to read his mind and speak his thoughts…

"Don't know, don't know if I can do this on my own  
>Why do you have to leave me?<br>It seems I'm losing something deep inside of me  
>Hold on onto me"<p>

Those were Shun's thoughts. Word for word. How on Earth was he going to continue? The pain he felt in his heart was too much…

_I love you Julie…_

"Everybody hurts some days  
>It's okay to be afraid<br>Everybody hurts, everybody screams  
>Everybody feels this way and it's okay<br>Ladadadada, it's okay"

These lyrics sounded just like Julie, coming up to counter his negative thoughts. Everything is gonna be okay. Everything is all happy happy. **Always **thinking positive. Finding the bright side of everything.

_Why? __**Why?**__ This isn't supposed to happen! Why would there be a bright side to any of this? What would the bright side even be?It's not okay! I shouldn't cry! Not everybody hurts. Not everybody cries. _

_Not this ninja._

_But oh, it's true._

_I'm hurt._

_I'm crying._

_I'm __**afraid**__. _

Everybody Hurts.

…

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed that and didn't think it was too crappy..I happened to like it…ALMOST as much as I like you guys ;*****

**Please review! The more reviews I get, the more motivation I get to post the next chapter!**

**Love you all and hope to hear from you all in REVIEWS! **

**Haha:)**

**LOVE YOU!**

**MWAH;*****

**Yours Truly,**

**FunnyForBunnies :)**

**Please review bbys :****


End file.
